Stranger in a Strange Land
by Asukaforever92
Summary: After being swallowed by the Twelfth Angel Shinji is transported to the Alernate Universe from ep. 26. Can Shinji get back home or does he want to go back at all? Not related to the novel of the same name.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all I present my fourth Evangelion fanfic. I have seen the plenty of fanfics with the idea of Shinji crossing into another universe but none with the twist I added so I hope you like it. As I said in the summary this has **NOTHING** to do with the novel by Robert A. Heinlein of the same name which I don't own in any way.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

I don't own Evangelion it is the property of GAINAX

* * *

><p>Everyone at NERV was worried. A giant zebra shaped ball had appeared above Tokyo-3 and all three Eva's had been dispersed to combat it.<p>

("Can you all hear me?") asked Misato from the bridge who then added ("We've sent you all the know target data. That's literally all we know right now. Approach it carefully and observe it's reaction. And if possible try to lure it outside of the city. I want you all to back up each other. Is that understood?")

"Yes ma'am" the trio of pilots answered. It was the slightly annoyed but enthusiastic Asuka Langley Soryu who then added, "Don't you think Shinji should take point position?"

Shinji Ikari looked over to his fellow pilot and room-mate with a confused look

"Well it's only right that a job like this should go to the highest rated, bravest, number one synch ratio holder of them all don't you think? Or could it be you don't feel up to it Shinji?" the German taunted the Japanese boy.

"Fine! I will!" relied a confident Shinji playing right into Asuka's hands, "In fact I'll show you how it ought to be done Asuka!"

"What was that?" yelled the redhead as Misato tried to get them to focus.

("Will you two cut it out?") Misato screamed.

"Oh geez Misato, didn't you tell me I was number one?" asked a cocky Shinji.

"Well yeah but-" staged Misato.

"And after all combat is a man's job." interrupted Shinji which angered Asuka even more.

"Stupid pig!" she said furiously before adding in a disgusted voice, "Unit-02 will back him up."

"Unit-00 will back up as well." added Rei.

* * *

><p>"I don't believe these kids!" said Misato in a detested voice.<p>

"My, is seems Shinji's hormones are kicking in." said Ritsuko Akagi, enjoying her friend being upset.

"I'm going to have to chew him out when he gets back." said Misato in the same voice.

"Off course. Your a model guardian." said Akagi sarcastically.

* * *

><p>As the large object slowly floated above Tokyo-3, Shinji took position in Unit-01.<p>

"Ayanami. Asuka. Are you in your positions yet?" he asked .

"Not yet." replied Rei in her usual monotone demeanor.

"You know an Eva can't move that fast you twit!" snapped Asuka who tried to move only to realize she had run out of umbilical cord. " Scheiße" she said as removed the plug and inserted another (A/N: that is how I was told the German word for "shit" is spelled by a German.)

"There!" she said and kept going.

"Are you there?" asked Shinji who kept clenching and un-clenching his fist. When he got response he decided to act on his own.

"Alright, I'll stop it myself." he said to no one in particular.

Shinji turned around the corner and fired, but the object disappeared.

* * *

><p>"It vanished!" yelled a panicked Akagi on the bridge.<p>

"Status!" called Misato to the Bridge Bunnies.

"Pattern: Blue, wait no contact re-established! The Angel is located ...oh God!" called Makoto Hyuga confirming their target, Twelfth Angel, when he realized where it was. "It's right beneath Unit-01!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>However, Hyuga's warning came too late as Shinji felt his Eva sinking into the black substance as if it were tat or quicksand.<p>

In a panic, Shinji aimed his gun down and fired, to no effect.

"What the hell is this? This can't be happening!" Shinji cried out.

Looking up, Shinji then saw the zebra shaped object from earlier above his head. However, this was the least of his worries.

("Shinji get out of their!") ordered Misato but Shinji was frozen in fear. ("Shinji!")

"Shinji!" cried Misato.

"Ikari!" called Rei.

"You idiot, get your ass in gear!" yelled Asuka.

Fear paralyzed Shinji as the three women shouted at him, the shadow began to engulf him.

"Misato, what's going on!" a frightened Shinji asked a the shadow was moving up the torso of Unit-01 and continued to sink. I can't move! Help me!" Shinji cried out and began calling for his guardian.

* * *

><p>"Eject the plug. Get him out of there!" Misato ordered.<p>

'No use, it's not working." Maya responded, typing furiously on her console.

("Can you hear me Misato? Rei? Asuka?") Shinji desperately called out as Unit-01's head right before Unit-01 swallowed by the shadow.

A few bits and pieces of scattered message coming from Unit-01 were heard, and then all contact was lost.

"Shinji!" called out a worried Misato as she saw her ward vanish

Misato sent Unit-00 and Unit-02 to rescue Shinji, only to have the shadow and Unit-01 vanished.

Now devoured by the Angel Shinji's trip began.

A/N: Well there is chapter one and yes it was just a retelling of the battle scene from episode sixteen. I even included the actual dialog in case anybody noticed. Next time the story begin and things are different from the episode. In case anybody missed it I am doing a crossover between Evangelion and an anime called Strike Witches, week I just wanted to say chapter one of that will be out August 5 which is later than I previously said so just a head's up. Until next time and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I now return to you with chapter two of "Stranger in a Strange Land". Here is where things differ from the series and the action begins. Sorry for the delay but I've had issues with my connection on my computer the last week so if I don't get back to your reviews right away that is why. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion it is the property of GAINAX

"What the hell just happened!" yelled a worried Misato who hoped her scientist friend could provide answers to what had just happened.

"I have no idea." answered Ritsuko, who honestly had no idea what had just happened to Unit-01.

("Do you have any idea where the idiot went?") snapped Asuka, trying to hid her concern for Shinji.

"What part of 'I have no idea' do you people not get?" asked an exasperated Akagi

("What course of action we are to take next, Major?" asked Rei, who was also trying to hid her concern for Shinji.

"Return to NERV there is nothing else the Evas can do." said Misato and both of the fellow pilots obeyed and returned to NERV as quickly as they could. "_Dammit! Why the hell does the universe always screw over Shinji?_" thought Misato, her early anger completely forgotten.

"The old men will not be happy about this." said Fuyutsuki, leaning over into the ear of Commander Ikari.

"Yes, this break in the Scenario will be upset the Committee greatly, and the lose of Unit-01 is a major block to Instrumentality." replied the Commander

"What about your son?" the former professor.

"He is irrelevant. Re-securing Unit-01 is more important and as long as we have Rei than we really don't need any other pilot." replied Gendo.

"Not surprising." replied the Sub-Commander under his breath

Well everyone at NERV was worried about Shinji, the First Child was in for an experience he never could have prepared for.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you idiot!" came a loud voice he recognized as belonging to Asuka.<p>

Opening his eyes, Shinji blinked first at the ceiling, quickly noticing he was under a a blanked and was lying on a bed.

"I don't care if it's Saturday, get up you idiot!" she said pulling the blanket off only to start laughing. "Nice wetsuit baka!" she laughed causing Shinji to look down and see he still had his plugsuit on. Reaching up to his head his nerve clips were also still attached.

"_What is going on?_" Shinji thought as Asuka spoke again, "Look, I was told to get you up so get your lazy ass out of bed." said Asuka who then stormed out.

Left alone, Shinji looked around the room and saw he was in an unfamiliar room. It looked nothing like his room at Misato's apartment, and was a mess. He got out of bed and immediately felt light-head staggering down the unfamiliar hallway and finding the kitchen.

"I'm up." he said weakly before collapsing on the ground

"Oh my God!" yelled the woman who at that time was washing dishes, "Dear call an ambulance!" she ordered and her husband obeyed

"You molly-coddle him to much, Yui." said Gendo to himself as he made the call nut he dare not say it aloud for fear for the consequences."

A/N: The other Shinji is in the other universe and I promise the next chapter will be longer. I am busy with my Evangelion x Strike Witches crossover so I probably won't get chapter 3 up for six weeks. Chapter one of it is up so check it out. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter three of 'Stranger in a Strange Land'. Shinji awakens and is introduced to his new world and at the end a discovery. This will be longer. Sorry for the long delay.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion it is the property of Gainax

After his collapse Shinji was brought to the hospital, and luck for his parents he was assigned to Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, a friend of Shinji's teacher, Misato Katsuragi.

"How is he?" asked a worried Yui.

"He is stable, but hasn't regained conscientiousness yet." replied the blonde doctor.

"Will my son be okay?" asked Gendo also concerned.

"I'm not sure. Right now we can't figure out what's wrong with him. I'm having my assistant Maya examine the bizarre wetsuit and hair clips he was wearing to see if that had something to do with it." answered Akagi.

"Shinji was covered in some kind of sticky liquid." stated Yui.

"Yes." replied Akagi, "I sent a sample to a lab and hopefully the results will be back soon."

"Honey we have to go." said Gendo, "It won't help anybody if we lose our jobs."

"Yes. Yes, of course dear." said a reluctant Yui and after one more minute the two left.

* * *

><p>At Tokyo-3 middle school the mood was more solemn. Misato has been informed by Dr. Akagi that Shinji had been administered to the hospital and would be missing class. The though of a student in the hospital worried Misato and her lack of usual enthusiasm was noticed by all her kids.<p>

"I wonder what's wrong with ms. Misato." asked Toji.

"I heard her private investigator boyfriend, that Ryoji Kaji guy, broke up with her." said Kensuke to Toji.

"Mr. Aida I didn't just hear you spreading rumors, did I?" interrupted Hikari.

"I swear class rep you're always eavesdropping on us." stated Toji causing Hikari to grab his ear.

"Ah! Let go of my ear!" cried the boy.

"You're funny Toji!" declared Rei as she jumped on his desk like a cat.

"You really are an odd one, Ayanami." stated Kensuke, even thought the idea of a cat-eared Rei was kind off hot to him.

"Thanks." replied Rei happily before taking a more solemn tone and asking softly, "Do any of you know what's up with Asuka?"

Indeed Asuka was sitting at her desk and partaking in the favorite school activity of canon Rei, staring out the window.

"No and that worries me." said Hikari before snapping, "And get off that desk, Rei!"

"I wonder if it has to do with what's bugging Misato?" asked Kensuke as the energetic Ayanami got of the desk.

"Maybe they're both bugged by Shinji not being here." stated Toji and the other three around him realized Toji was right. Being so concerned with Misato they failed to notice Shinji was gone.

"Asuka?" asked Hikari nervously as she walked up too her German friend only to get no response.

"Does this have to do with Shinji?" asked the pig tailed brunette which cause Asuka to cringe and got Misato's attention as she heard Shinji's name.

Asuka didn't answer and the rest of the class continued until the lunch bell.

"Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari! Can you hold on." said Misato making making all said kids wonder what was going on.

As soon as everyone was gone Misato asked, "You're all worried about Shinji aren't you?"

The lack of response she got from her students was enough of an answer.

"This is what Doctor Akagi told me." Misato began, "Shinji fainted from what his parents said. He was wearing a wetsuit and hair clips, both covered in a sticky orange substance which begin tested. He has stabilized but she still doesn't know what caused it."

"We should visit him after school!" declared Rei.

"Great idea Rei." agreed Hikari and everyone cheered up at that, even Asuka.

"You're going to see Shinji?" asked a soft voice and everyone turned to see Mana Kirishima standing behind them.

"Yeah, come with us Mana." said Asuka.

"Alright." said Mana.

* * *

><p>In her office Dr. Akagi sat her desk lighting up a cigarette when Maya came in with the results of the testing.<p>

"Doctor Akagi, the results on orange substance Shinji was covered in have come back." said Maya as she handed the blonde doctor the report, "The results were inconclusive. Also, we're having trouble identifying the wetsuit he was wearing and the hair clips he had. Finally, Shinji keeps muttering something about 'angels'."

"None of this make sense." said Ritsuko frustrated as she took a long drag from her cigarette.

"The only things we can determine is the orange substance is its oxygenated. The other thing we've determined is the hair clips are mechanical and seem to form some other purpose. The only thing we can determine from the wetsuit is it has 'Unit-01' on it." said Maya.

"Thank you Maya." said Akagi and Maya left. "Dammit we can't figure out anything. I've never had such a difficult case before."

Akagi sat back in her chair smoking her cigarette for ten minuets before deciding what to do.

"I need to talk to Shinji." said Akagi as she put out her smoke and went to Shinji's room.

Once arriving she found Shinji in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hello Shinji." said Akagi as she entered the room.

"Um..hello Dr. Akagi." replied Shinji as Akagi pulled up a chair next to him.

"Shinji I need to talk with you." said Akagi.

"Don't worry I won't miss the synch tests tomorrow." said Shinji believing this is what she wanted to talk about.

"What synch tests?" asked Akagi confused.

"The tests scheduled for tomorrow." said Shinji.

"Okay." said Akagi confused before snapping out of it and asking, "What's the last thing you remember before you blacked out?"

"I was staggering down a hallway and I collapsed in a kitchen." replied Shinji.

"Do you have any idea what could have triggered it?" asked Akagi.

"It was when I swallowed by the Angel, probably." answered Shinji.

"Angel?" asked a now very confused Akagi.

"Yes the twelfth Angel. That's what we do at NERV fight the Angels." said Shinji.

"Who do you mean by 'we'?" asked Akagi.

"You, Lt. Aoba, Lt. Hyuga, Lt. Ibuki-" began Shinji.

"Maya?" asked Akagi completely throw off by what Shinji was saying.

"Yes. There are others too; Mr. Kaji, Misato, Rei, Asuka-" said Shinji before being cut off again.

"You, Rei and Asuka are fourteen." pointed out Akagi.

"But we're the only ones you can synch with the Evangelion." said Shinji.

"Evangelion?" asked Akagi.

"The big humanoid robots we operate. You created them." said Shinji.

"I did?" asked Akagi amazed.

"Yes. You are in charge of technology including us and the Magi supercomputers." replied Shinji.

"Giant robots and supercomputer." said Akagi amazed at things she could have only dreamed of.

"Yeah you're in charge of technology and Misato is Director of Operations." said Shinji causing Akagi to laugh.

"Misato, the woman who can down a six-pack by herself in two minuets, leads the fight against these Angel things?" asked Akagi.

"She's actually really good. She's also the legal guardian for me and Asuka." said Shinji which silenced Akagi.

"Guardian?" asked a once again confused Akagi who knew both Shinji's parents were alive and Asuka's mother, be it divorced, was also alive.

"Yes. The two of us live with her and Pen-Pen." replied Shinji.

"What about Kaji?" asked Akagi.

"Misato says they broke up. Back in college." answered Shinji.

"Interesting." mused Akagi who knew her friend would have told her about this, "Shinji, what about your parents?"

"My dad is the Commander of NERV with Fuyutsuki as Sub-Commander. He lives somewhere else I'm not really sure. Me and him don't get along." said Shinji tense.

"And your mother?" asked Akagi knowing she had hit a raw area.

"She's dead." answered Shinji which surprised Akagi.

"When did she pass?" asked Akagi now totally dumbfounded as she had just seen Yui earlier.

"In 2004." answered Shinji.

"Okay Shinji, I'll let you rest now." said Akagi calmly but as soon as she was out of the room she said flabbergasted, "What the hell is going on here?"

Akagi lit up a cigarette and headed to her office.

* * *

><p>In the mountains outside the city Gendo had met with Fuyutsuki and and a team of scientists led by Dr. Naoko Akagi. Curious about why he was called out here Gendo fond out upon arrival.<p>

"What exactly is it?" asked Gendo as he and Fuyutsuki looked at the purple behemoth in front of them.

"Where not sure." answered Fuyutsuki, "The only clue we have is that 'Eva-01' has been inscribed on the the right shoulder. Dr. Akagi is looking for more information as we speak."

"_I wonder if this has to do with Shinji's odd behavior_?" thought Gendo to himself.

"Something the matter Ikari?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Just thinking that we can't let the old men know about this." answered Gendo.

"Agreed." echoed Fuyutsuki.

A/N: Well Unit-01 has appeared and Akagi seems to know something is wrong with Shinji. How will the visit go? That will be answered in chapter four. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is chapter four of Stranger in A Strange Land.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion it belongs to Gainax

The night at the Ikari residence Gendo arrived home to find the house quite. A note on the kitchen table said to heat up an instant meal from the freezer. Searching around Gendo found his obviously distraught wife in their son's room sitting on his bed.

"You're really worried about him aren't you?" asked Gendo as he entered and sat next to his wife.

"I don't know what's going on with him." confessed the already worried Yui while Gendo put his arm around her.

"He'll be okay." said Gendo trying to comfort his wife.

"But can Dr. Akagi help him?" asked Yui.

"You've know Dr. Akagi since she was Shinji's age. She can handle it." reassured Gendo.

"I just can't be sure." cried Yui, "If only we knew what was wrong."

Gendo sighed knowing he might regret his next action.

"I think I might have a clue to that." he said.

"What?" asked Yui desperate for answers.

"You remember Professor Fuyutsuki called me earlier about an important matter?" asked Gendo.

"Yes, off course." answered Yui anxiously.

"What he wanted to show me was a possible clue to Shinji's odd behavior." said replied Gendo.

"What was it?" asked Yui desperately.

"You wouldn't believe me." answered Gendo.

"What do you mean?" asked Yui.

"I'll show you tomorrow." answered Gendo, "You would think I'm crazy without any kind of proof."

"Tomorrow. Why not know?" asked Yui desperately.

"It'll be better once you've had the chance to sleep. You look like a wreck." answered Gendo.

"What? Our son's sick causing me to freak out and you say that! You jerk!" cried Yui as she weakly hit Gendo before breaking down and crying into his chest.

"It'll all be okay honey." said Gendo as she comforted his sobbing wife.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yui and Gendo woke up and got ready for work. Yui wanted to see what her husband had told her about while Gendo called Fuyutsuki and told him they were going to show Yui what they had found. Once they arrived at work Yui and Gendo were met by Fuyutsuki and Naoko Akagi and went to the location of their discovery.<p>

"This is what we found." said Gendo as he opened the doors to the hanger where Unit-01 was being kept hidden.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Yui flabbergasted as she stared at the purple monster in front of her.

"We're not really sure ourselves." answered Gendo.

"We found it in the mountains outside the city." added Fuyutsuki.

"Do we know anything about it?" asked Yui.

"The only thing we know is that the words "Eva-01" are on it's shoulder." said Gendo pointing to the writing on the monster's shoulder.

"Like on that wetsuit Shinji was wearing!" cried out Yui as it all fell into place.

"In the entry hatch the same orange substance that Shinji was covered in." said Gendo as Yui turned to Naoko.

"I assume you tested the substance." said Yui.

"Indeed. But all tests were inconclusive. I've compare what little information I have with my daughter Ritsuko and we still have no idea what it was. We do know it's oxygenized but beyond that..." said Naoko.

"We don't even know what purpose it serves. Frankly it looks like something from an anime." said Gendo.

Yui and Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo as if shocked he would say that.

"They're is definitely a connection so Professor Fuyutsuki I we continue to keep this discovery hidden and further investigation what exactly is going on. Even if that means dissembling this monster." proposed Yui.

"Agreed." said Fuyutsuki.

"May God have mercy on whoever created this and any other possible models." said Naoko.

* * *

><p>A few hours later a group arrived at the Hakone hospital: Misato, Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari and Mana. Misato got the kids to distract the nurse at the front desk while she found Shinji's room number and they headed off. Hikari didn't approve of using such deceit but considering the circumstances, she made a rare exception.<p>

"Hello." greeted Maya, "Here to visit Shinji?"

"Yup." said Misato keeping a smile to hide her worry.

"I have to check with senpai first. She might not want people visiting Shinji at the moment." said Maya but as she led the group to find Dr. Akagi.

"Fine." said Misato reluctantly as Maya paged Akagi over the intercom. The problem was that while Maya was doing this with her back turned to Misato and company they snuck off knowing where Shinji's room was.

"So Misato's how's … Huh? Where did they go?" asked Maya as she turned around to see the people gone.

* * *

><p>"Hello Shinji!" called Misato as she and the kids entered the hospital room of the Evangelion pilot.<p>

"Hello Misato." greeted Shinji from his bed.

"You okay man?" asked Toji rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm fine." said Shinji smiling.

"Great! You had everybody worried about you even me!" proclaimed Rei as she onto Shinji's hospital bed freaking him out beyond belief.

"Holy Crap!" cried Shinji as he jumped back freaked out by Rei's change of character.

"Claim yourself Rei! God I swear your mom was drinking a keg of Red Bull when she was pregnant with you." said Asuka which relieved Shinji seeing her acting normal.

"What's up with Ayanami?" asked Shinji now calm again.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Misato.

"Was she attacked by the Angel too?" asked Shinji.

"Angel? Why would an Angel attack Rei?" asked Misato.

"Well it already had defeated me in Unit-01." said Shinji curious why Misato was asking him this.

"What's Unit-01?" asked Misato getting more confused with every answer.

"My Evangelion of course." answered Shinji causing Misato to rub the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Okay let's try this: Why was an 'Angel' attacking you in the first place?" asked Misato.

"It was trying to incite Third Impact so we had to stop it." answered Shinji.

"You said 'we had to stop it'. Who are the others?" asked Hikari.

"It's me, Rei and Asuka." answered Shinji.

"Me?" asked Asuka caught off guard by this statement.

"You mean I'm a superhero?" asked Rei.

"Yeah 'Super-Hyperactive-Girl'." said Toji with a chuckle.

"How am I involved in this?" asked Asuka snapping at Shinji.

"You and me pilot Evangelion and live together." said Shinji.

"WHAT?" cried out Asuka now more offended than confused,"You perverted leech! I don't give a damn what kind off crazy fantasies you have but leave me out of them!"

"Now Asuka calm down it's not like that I'm sure." reassured Misato ready to act if the redhead attacked the already hospitalized boy.

"Of course not. She's just our guardian."explained Shinji.

"Guardian? Her?" Asuka snapped, "She gets soused every other day!"

"She's not bad, Asuka. Her job's very stressful. And the only relationship we have is we pilot Eva for NERV." said Shinji trying to calm down the redhead.

"What's NERV?" asked Kensuke.

"It's the organization we work for. Me, Asuka, and Rei pilot Eva, Dr. Akagi is the head scientist, and Misato is the Director of Operations." answered Shinji.

"Me and Ritsuko?" asked Misato softly to herself.

"Shinji you're really worrying us." said Mana, at which time Shinji finally realized she was present.

"Mana?" asked Shinji overcome by emotions, "How are you here?"

"I walked from my house." answered Mana.

"How are you alive?" asked Shinji, "You were killed when then_ Trident_ went berserker. I saw it first hand."

"Shinji, you're scaring me." said Mana nervously as she backed up.

"I should have figured." said Akagi as she entered the hospital room.

After Maya told her about the encounter she had earlier the doctor headed for Shinji's room and by the shock and confusion on everybody's face she knew it was too late.

"Kids, Out! Maya, watch them! Misato's let's talk." said Ritsuko as Maya ushered the teenagers out of the room and to the lobby while Misato was dragged to Ritsuko's private office.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with Shinji?" asked Misato demanding answers.<p>

"I don't know." answered Akagi.

"Don't give me that shit." retorted Misato aggressively.

"I'm serious. I have no idea what is wrong with Shinji." said the blonde.

"Okay." said Misato after looking into her friends eyes and determining she was being honest, "It's just Shinji was talking about some weird things."

"Let me guess about 'Angels' right?" asked Akagi already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." answered Misato who then added, "He also mentioned something called Third Impact which the 'Angels' are trying to incite, an organization called NERV where he, Asuka, Rei you and I work, that girl Mana was apparently killed and he witnessed it and something called 'Eva'."

"That's new to me." said Ritsuko, "Except for the Eva and NERV."

"What do you mean?" asked Misato.

"I shouldn't tell you this." began Akagi, "But the Artificial Evolution Laboratory. where Shinji's parents, Asuka's mother and my mother work, found a purple giant in the mountains outside the city with 'Eva-01' on it's shoulder. Evangelion must be it's full name."

"Really?" asked Misato shocked by this revelation, "A purple giant?"

"Yeah. They think it's some kind of giant robot. Mom and I have shared information but we can't figure out anything. But now this could really help us. Tell me everything Shinji said." replied Akagi.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's wrong with Shinji?" asked Toji as him and the rest of the kids waited in the lobby to hear what Misato had said.<p>

"The dumbass is probably stringing us along." spat Asuka, trying to hid her concern.

"Why would he said he saw me killed?" asked Mana still shaken, while Rei was climbing over the furniture.

"I'm not sure. He was saying plenty of things that didn't make sense so don't take it personal. He probably didn't mean it." said Hikari trying to console her.

"Yeah listen to Hikari. She's probably right." added Kensuke, "Look it's Misato."

"What did Dr. Akagi say?" ask Rei as she jumped down from her chair.

"We talked about what Shinji said." answered Misato half lying, "She figures he's just under some kind of stress and it's probably temporary. Just go home kids, we need to let him rest."

While the kids left Misato thought about what Akagi had told her. Meanwhile said doctor planned to inform her mother and Shinji's parents what she had learned.

A/N: There's chapter three I hope it was worth the wait. Mana Kirishima is from the Girlfriend of Steel video game which if anyone knows where you can play it online please tell me. Artificial Evolution Laboratory was the UN name for Gehrin which of course was the predecessor to NERV. I hope you enjoyed and read chapter five. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here comes chapter five of "Stranger in A Strange Land" and sorry it's two days late but my pre-reader got a computer virus so he couldn't send it prior. Happy Guy Fawkes day!

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

In a dark board room a group of men were holding a meeting about disturbing information.

"Gentlemen, as we all know, our rival, Artificial Evolution Laboratory, has possible come across something very interesting." said the group's Chairman, Kiel Lorenz.

"Our investigation revealed that one Shinji Ikari, son of Artificial Evolution Laboratory CEO Gendo Ikari, was hospitalized a few days ago." began the Russian board member.

"After hacking into the hospital's computer we determined an unknown orange substance, a full body suit, and hair clips found with Shinji." continued the British member.

"This very well likely related to a rumor going around that a large purple monster was seen in the mountains outside the city, only to disappear quickly and mysteriously." added the American member.

"Eyewitnesses stated a group of people claimed they were responsible for it and mentioned a man in his late forties matching the description of Ikari, an elderly-looking man matching the description of A. E. L. President Kozo Fuyutsuki and a woman in her early forties matching the description of chief scientist Dr. Naoko Akagi. Then later a young woman who fits the description of Gendo's wife Yui. It's clear they posses what ever this thing is." finished the French member.

"Gentleman as you know we here at SEELE Inc. must stay ahead in the scientific field or we'll never be able to complete the mission we united to create. If Ikari has this purple monster we must find out what it is and take it so we can use it to create our overall mission." said Lorenz.

"How will we do that?" asked the Brit.

"Since the younger Ikari male seems to have some connection to this monster we should question him." proposed the American.

"It won't be easy getting to him. If we just show up at the hospital that will look suspicious." pointed out the Frenchman.

"Indeed. But I agree with my colleague that taking Shinji is the best course of action." said the Russian, "We'll get answers out of him, one way or another."

"Exactly. Nobody would ever think to look at us." said Lorenz menacingly.

"But how will get our hands on Ikari?" asked the American.

"We can't just go in and snatch him." said the Frenchman.

"True. A stealthy approach is the best method for retrieving him." said the Russian.

"We'll probably have to wait until he's out of the hospital then." said the Frenchman.

"Yes. Once he gets home all we have to do is wait for him to be alone, and we can move it and take him." agreed the American.

"If these rumors are true then our goal can finally be realized." said Lorenz,"It's been many years since our organization united. Our five previous alone were strong but together we will be much stronger."

"Like a juggernaut of power, together we are unstoppable. We will achieve or sacred mission." said all five men at once.

"It's only a matter of time now." said the American.

"Indeed. Ikari won't be able to stop us once we take his son." said the Brit.

"Ikari?" asked the Russian laughingly, "Not even God himself will be able to stop us.

"Exactly. We will succeed in our goal without a doubt." said Lorenz smiling confidently.

"But we still don't know how we are going to get our hands on the younger Ikari." pointed out the Frenchman.

"He has a point." agreed the American.

"We could lure him into a trap." suggested the Brit.

"Agreed. We will work out the exact details as the time closes in. We have larger concerns at hand right now." said the Russian.

"Indeed. If these rumors are true we should prepare for that possibility. If we wait until after we abduct the younger Ikari and people are hunting for him then we won't have the time we need to successfully complete our goal." said Lorenz.

"Sacred light. From death comes birth. We will cast the world of sins and flaws into the eternal flame and like the mighty phoenix a better world shall arise. So it has been for told so it shall come to pass." said the five men in unison.

"Amen." said Lorenz and with that the meeting ended and the men left.

* * *

><p>At the headquarters of Artificial Evolution Laboratory, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was making an unscheduled trip to visit her mother as well as Shinji's parents to tell them what Misato had told her. After entering she was told by the secretary they were in a meeting with Fuyutsuki and other board members. She waited, entering once the meeting had ended and the others had left leaving her mother, Asuka's mother, both of Shinji's parents and Fuyutsuki who was talking to Yui when Ritsuko entered.<p>

"Dear, what are you doing here?" asked Naoko seeing her daughter standing in the doorway.

"It's about Shinji." answered Ritsuko as she entered the room.

"You need privacy." said Kyoko Soryu as she began to leave.

"Actually, I think you and Fuyutsuki should stay." said Ritsuko as she closed the door.

"What is it dear?" asked Naoko puzzled.

"It appears my idiot friend Misato led Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari and Mana to visit Shinji. After confusing Maya they barged into his room despite my attempts to keep him quarantined due to his strange behavior." began Ritsuko.

"What exactly did he say?" asked Yui hoping for more information desperately.

"Well at first his reaction to most of the kids was normal, but a bit shy as he has been showing. Though Rei did freak him out a bit." said Ritsuko.

"Makes sense. That Ayanami girl is a tad odd." laughed Gendo only to be slapped upside the head by Yui.

"Don't insult the girl especially when her adopted mother is right here." chastised Yui.

"I'm sorry." said Gendo bowing, "I just forget since she kept her surname."

"It's fine. As for the surname she likes Ayanami and I felt changing it was unnecessary." said Ritsuko.

"So you were saying." interrupted Fuyutsuki getting things back on track.

"As I said, besides that everything was normal at first. Though he did tell Ms. Kirishima that he saw her killed when something called 'The Trident' went berserker." said Ritsuko.

"Does that have to do with Eva?" asked Naoko.

"Not sure, but I did discover Eva is likely short for Evangelion." answered Ritsuko.

"Really. Anything else?" asked Yui desperate for answers to her son's aliment.

"Yes, it appears the Angels he supposedly fights are trying to incite something called Third Impact. What this is and what the First Impact and Second Impact were and what exactly happened I still don't know." replied the faux blonde, "He also repeated the organization NERV, were he claims to work along with Rei and Asuka as pilots, Misato as Director of Operations, myself as chief scientist, Fuyutsuki as Sub-Commander and Mr. Ikari as Commander."

"So I run this organization?" asked Gendo.

"Indeed. According to Shinji he lives with Asuka and Misato at her flat." began Ritsuko, "I was weary of telling you this because I wasn't sure how you'd handle it but he claims he has a bad relationship with Mr. Ikari and Mrs. Ikari died in 2004. I'm not sure about you Ms. Soryu."

"My God." said Yui, falling back into her chair, while everybody was shocked.

"T_here's no way I could do that. Could I_?" thought Kyoko who admitted she was devastated by her husband's infidelity, and following divorce, she was suicidal for a while but she had overcome this. She loved her daughter and couldn't abandon her like that.

"It appears that some horrific events have played out and continue to play out in the mind of Shinji." said Ritsuko.

"But that wouldn't explain what was wrong with Shinji." pointed out Fuyutsuki.

"No, but I have a theory, though it sounds ludicrous and I can't even believe it myself." said Ritsuko.

"Why would that be?" asked Kyoko.

"Because it defies all logic and known science." answered the blonde, "I'm sure you're all familiar with the 'multiverse theory'."

"Honey, are you seriously suggesting that Shinji is from an alternate dimension?" asked Naoko, just as surprised as everybody else by the idea.

"It sound preposterous, yes, but it would explain the Evangelion, the orange substance, the wetsuit and electric hair clips. It's the only thing that explains them frankly." said Rits.

"So if _that_ Shinji is from another dimension then that's where _our _son is." stated Yui realizing the horror her Shinji could be in.

"That would most likely be the case. Our Shinji is in whatever dystopian universe this Shinji came from." said Ritsuko.

"That would explain a lot." admitted Naoko.

"But how can we prove it?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Right now, I'm now really certain, but Shinji is probably the only one who can help us with that." answered Ritsuko.

"Then we should go to the hospital and talk to him." said Yui to which everybody agreed and was off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"So you really thinks Rits is hiding something?" asked Kaji as he sat at the kitchen table in his apartment taking a drag from a cigarette while Misato paced back and forth anxiously.<p>

"She has to be. That's the only explanation." said Misato.

"Why would she do that She is your friend after all." reminded Kaji.

"I know that but there has to be something. Your a private investigator, could you get to the bottom of it, honey?" asked Misato resting her head on the back of her lover's neck.

"Ritsuko will get suspicious if I poke around." said the unshaven man.

"Then find a way to be low-key." replied the teacher, seducing her boyfriend.

"If you want, baby, but you have to do something for me." said Kaji slyly.

"I'll get the candles." said Misato as she walked off.

* * *

><p>In his hospital room Shinji was lying back staring at the ceiling above him.<p>

"Why was Ayanami acting so weird? How was Mana alive? Why have people been acting so weird when I talk about NERV?" asked Shinji to nobody, "Did something happen when I was in the Twelfth Angel? My mother. My mother was here and alive. My mother was here and alive and I saw here. Nobody tells me anything. The just want me to fight and nothing more."

As he sighed Shinji fell back and stared at the ceiling again wondering if he was in some God-awful nightmare.

"I wonder how they beat the Angel." said Shinji to the ceiling trying to calm himself but it didn't work probably only making things worse.

"I'm so pathetic." sighed Shinji sadly as he closed his eyes and turned over to face the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the canon universe Major Misato Katsuragi the Director of Operations walked into the office of her friend Dr. Ritsuko Akagi the Head of Project E.<p>

"Hey Rits." said Misato half-heartedly.

"Let me guess: you want to know how he's doing right?" asked Ritsuko already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how is he doing?" asked Misato.

"Okay. He's not any sign of Angel infection or noticeable abnormalities." answered the blonde angering Misato.

"Come on! He didn't remember a damn thing above NERV or the Angels!" snapped Misato.

"True, but we still don't know why." replied Akagi.

"Yeah I know." said the purple-haired woman rubbing her face, "Sorry, I'm just really worried."

"I could figure. You've been that way ever since you took him in." said Ritsuko.

"Yeah, and now something's wrong with him." said Katsuragi.

"How's Asuka?" asked Ritsuko.

"She's trying to act tough but something isn't right. I think she's worried. His three friends have come by too. I just tell them it's classified information." answered Misato, "Though it seems to interest Mr. Aida. Ms. Horaki is trying to help Asuka, and I haven't seen Rei recently."

"I know. I think she's worried but doesn't know how to react. I gave her a routine checkup and while I didn't say anything, I could tell she was upset." said Akagi.

"Nobody's been this concerned for him since Mana was killed." said the Major.

"Indeed. I think even Commander Ikari is worried." said Ritsuko.

"That's crap. He's never cared about his son." said Misato with a bit of disgust.

"He probably only cares about Unit-01. It's needed for Instrumentality after all." said Ritsuko softly to herself.

"What was that Rits?" asked Misato curious.

"Nothing." said Akagi trying to dismiss it, "You should get to work."

"Yeah." sighed Misato sadly, "Let me know if he makes any progress."

"I will." said Akagi.

"See ya." said Misato trying to become more chipper as she left but both her and Ritsuko were thinking of the boy locked in a cell in the depths of NERV.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" asked Shinji Ikari.

A/N: So I got SEELE in here and they will come in more later on. Also that was the AU Shinji in the last scene (I didn't forget him) and the canon universe next chapter gets featured more next chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter six of "Stranger in A Strange Land" and this begins in the canon universe.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

In Tokyo-3 the sun was rising over the city while two girls awoke: One with blue hair and red eyes and the other with red hair and blue eyes. In both residences an aura of sorrow hung in the air. Both girls were worried about Shinji though they had not been informed about the 'other' Shinji currently in a NERV detainment cell. Both girls found each other at school and in her worry Asuka did something she never thought she never would do: and talked to Rei.

"Hey Wondergirl." said Asuka as she found the First Child outside the building.

"Hello Pilot Soryu. Is there something you need from me?" asked Rei.

"Have you heard anything about Shinji?" asked Asuka.

Rei took a moment. She had overheard Dr. Akagi, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, and Commander Ikari talking about a Shinji in a detainment cell, but she wasn't supposed to hear it so she thought better than to say anything.

"No." said Rei lying and luckily Asuka was to distracted to realize it. Then the bell range and the two girls headed to class.

When the girls arrived to class they found everyone talking then almost immediately after they sat down the teacher arrived and once Hikari did her class rep duties everyone sat back down and class began.

While the teacher droned on kids found ways to entertain themselves either going online or napping. Rei did her usual staring out the window. Hikari kept taking quick looks to her friend worried why she had seemed so off while Toji and Kensuke missed their friend who, according to the lie Asuka and Rei repeated from Misato to cover up Shinji's disappearance, was undergoing training at Matsushiro where he was staying. Using the cover of classified information due to the nature of NERV being a military organization they were able to avoid answering questions and accidentally revealing the truth about Shinji. Though their three friends did totally buy the story.

"Those two are hiding something." said Toji quietly as he suspiciously looked at Asuka and Rei.

"If they are we can't do anything. NERV is a military organization and I doubt they'll be honest about Shinji. They'll probably be shot if they do." replied the nerd.

"We have to find out the truth." said jock.

"How?" asked the otaku nerd.

"We'll question them and try to get them to slip up." answered Toji.

"What if they refuse to talk?" asked Kensuke.

"We won't stop until we get answers." replied Suzuhara.

"You're being smart for once." laughed Kensuke.

"Thanks." said Toji not realizing Kensuke had just jokingly insulted him causing the military otaku to sigh.

"Well I still don't think it'll work." said Kensuke but Toji ignored him.

"Do you think it had to do with that last Angel?" asked Toji.

"It could be." answered Kensuke.

"They destroyed it right?" asked the jock.

"Yeah they hit with hundreds of N² mines. It was blown to pieces. Of course we haven't seen Shinji since then." replied the bespectacled otaku.

Just then a note was passed to Toji and after opening it he was surprised it was from Hikari:

"Would you two stooges keep it down we're in class. If you keep talking then expect to stay after doing chores all next week."

-Hikari

"Just I what expected." sighed Kensuke reading the letter over Toji's right shoulder. Both boys decided to listen to the class rep and ceased talking.

Satisfied, Hikari could now go back to the same lesson she had heard countless time. But in an odd fashion she wasn't actual paying much attention, though as the only one to pay any real attention she had these stories memorized, instead she was pre-occupied with concern over the obvious change in Asuka. Every since Shinji went to Matsushiro she had noticed this change in her friend. She figured it had to do with Shinji, but since it was NERV business she knew Asuka couldn't say anything. Rei seemed slightly off to but since it was Rei that could have been normal.

"_Oh God this is the most boring lecture this senile old fool has ever given!_" screamed Asuka inside her head but it was probably do to the fact that her mind was elsewhere.

"_Pilot Ikari was swallowed by the last Angel but it seems he has returned. But then why did Dr. Akagi say he was being detained_?" asked Rei to herself puzzled by these events. She trusted Dr. Akagi, the blonde was her legal guardian and had even created her, so it seems odd she would keep the Third Child in a detainment cell. But what troubled Rei more was the fact that she was talking to Commander Ikari and he never mentioned anything to Rei. The Commander was her world and she was going to help him incite Instrumentality as she was created for. So why would he keep her in the dark about something? This disturbed Rei and she was determined to find out what was happening.

Finally the lunch bell rang snapping everyone out of whatever world they were in and bringing them back to reality. As Rei went to her usual secluded area to eat, she noticed Suzuhara and Aida following the Second Child.

"Peculiar." said the First Child who followed the two boys knowing something was right.

"Hey Soryu hold up!" called Toji as he and Kensuke caught up with Asuka and Hikari.

"What do you two stooges want?" asked Asuka unhappy about the intrusion.

"What really happened to Shinji?" asked Kensuke, catching Asuka off guard.

"I told you already! God don't tell me you idiots forgot?" snapped Asuka trying to keep them from sticking their noses where they didn't belong.

"Don't give me that crap! We want the truth!" yelled Toji as people looked on and began to gather.

"I told you the truth! Now piss off!" yelled Asuka she tried to walk off hoping this inquisition would end but to no avail.

"Don't walk away we want the truth now." demanded Toji as he caught up with Asuka, "Or do you have the balls?"

"I'm a girl, dummkopf." replied Asuka.

"You know what I mean dammit!" snapped Toji as Asuka tried to figure out a way around this.

"Pilot Soryu has been honest." said Rei trying to ended this confrontation. Toji stared Rei dead in the eyes to determine if she was being honest, but Rei being Rei had the same deadpanned look as always.

"Fine. Let's go, Ken." said Toji after giving up. They left and the group dispersed. Rei and Asuka looked at each other for a minute before Rei left then Asuka and Hikari finally sat down to eat.

"Asuka you are being honest about Shinji right?" asked Hikari, catching Asuka off guard while she eat.

"Of course I'm being honest." answered the German who then attempted to stir the conversation elsewhere but wasn't given the chance.

"It's just you seem so distracted and out of it. It's like Shinji was after Mana died." said Hikari.

"I'm fine and I told you I don't like people mentioning that traitor Kirishima again. I never trusted her and in the end I was right." replied the redhead.

"If it has to do with NERV then you can just say so and I'll stop asking questions. I'll make sure others stop as well." offered Hikari.

Asuka went to continue her lie but she felt bad deceiving her friend. After a minute of silence Asuka decided as long as she didn't give away details it wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Yeah it has to do with NERV. I've been ordered my Misato not say anymore though." said Asuka.

"Okay that's fine." replied Hikari and the girls went back to eating but Asuka couldn't help think about how Rei had helped her when the two stooges were bugging her. Normally that would have pissed her off but right now she just felt grateful though she'd never admit it.

* * *

><p>(<span>NERV<span>)

In her office Dr. Akagi sat back thinking about what was happening.

"_If the Shinji that we're holding in the detainment cell from another universe then know would he have gotten here?_" she asked as the blonde scientist to herself as she up a cigarette, "_It has to do with the Twelfth Angel there can be no other way he could have gotten here. Of course that would mean we blew any chance of saving him when we destroyed the Angel._"

"I guess this Shinji will have to take over Unit-01. We'll have to fill him in on everything that has happened in our world and make sure he keeps to it. We'll just tell everyone some lie." said the scientist.

What bugged Akagi was how little Commander Ikari cared about Shinji. She was amazed how someone could neglect their son so much when paternal instinct should cause them to act otherwise. She could understand if Shinji hated his dad she did have deep hatred for her mother. Sure she was sleeping with Commander Ikari like her mother but, this was different or at least this is what she told herself.

"The only thing I can thank you for mom was leading me into the science field." mused the blonde as she leaned back in her chair drawing from her cigarette. She had taken an interest in science from a young age and her mother did encourage her. She loved it and as young girl watched Stargate.

"I wonder." said Akagi as she sat down and began typing on her computer inspired, "Yes! This could work!"

With that Ritsuko put out her cigarette and went to find Commander Ikari.

* * *

><p>In her office a miserable Misato Katsuragi was drinking her coffee trying not to think about Shinji, but not doing a good job.<p>

"It's my fault this happened. I told him how great he was and overinflated his ego. Asuka probably didn't help,... but I'm the reason he charged in against the Angel. I should have know better." said the Major miserably.

Misato knew she was probably beating herself up more than she should but she really felt guilty for what had happened to Shinji.

"Dammit! A guardian is supposed to protect their wards not let them run off to challenge unfamiliar opponents on their own." Katsuragi hissed feeling like if she had put her foot down Shinji wouldn't have run off to fight the Angel. "I need fresh air." said Misato as she left her office and began walking down through NERV.

Misato began walking the maze of hallways throughout NERV. She had all her paperwork done and thankfully no Angels had attacked since then. Things were good at NERV and she had heard testing on the Fourth Eva at the branch in Nevada was going to begin in a few weeks.

"Hello, Major." came a familiar voice and Misato snapped back to reality to see Lt. Hyuga in front of her.

"Oh, hi, Hyuga." greeted the Major smiling, "Anything new?"

"Maya said she saw Dr. Akagi headed to Commander Ikari's office. She said it seemed important." said the glasses-wearing techie.

"Really? Anything else?" asked Misato.

"No." replied Hyuga, "Goodbye Major."

"Bye Hyuga." said Misato, who then headed for the office of Commander Ikari.

* * *

><p>In the non-canon universe private investigator Ryoji Kaji was headed to a Starbucks near the hospital. He was going to met up his friend Ritsuko Akagi, who had the day off, to catch up or at least that's what she thought. In reality his goal was to dig up information on Shinji.<p>

"Hey Rits." greeted Kaji as he met his friend and sat down at a table near the window. The coffee shop wasn't that crowded because it was a Thursday afternoon.

"Hey Ryoji, I get you a cup of coffee." said Akagi.

"Thanks." said the PI as he took a drink, " I'm so glad we're able to catch up every now and again."

"Yes I very much agree Kaji." said Ritsuko who flashed a '2' to the waitress, indicating how many cups of coffee wanted, "So how are things going at the agency?"

"Good. Busted a two-timing husband the other day." answered Kaji.

"Who was the mistress?" asked the blonde.

"His secretary." answered the unshaven man.

"How original." replied Ritsuko sarcastically then they both shared a laugh.

"How are things at the hospital?" asked Kaji not forgetting his mission.

"Good. Ran an X-ray on a forty-two year man and we discovered severe psoriasis of the liver. He's having it removed today." said the doctor.

"An alcoholic." said Kaji.

"Yes. He drank heavily when he was younger then he got married and got sober but he divorced last year after which he relapsed." said Akagi, "But then that's not what you're after. You want information on Shinji."

"You always were so good at reading me." laughed Kaji.

"And Misato got you to come here." continued Ritsuko.

"You really know us both so well." again laughed Kaji.

"I have a theory about Shinji, but right now I'm not certain so I can't say what it is." said Akagi in a hushed voice, "But let's just say if it turns out to be true it could be one of the biggest scientific moments in history."

"That big, huh?" asked Kaji to himself who then stood up, "Well I best be going then."

"Goodbye Kaji and make sure Misato finds out before she does something more reckless, or possible illegal." said Akagi while Kaji walked to the door.

"Can do." he replied and left Ritsuko alone.

"Sending her man to spy on me. Misato will never mature." mused Akagi to herself.

As he drove back to his office, Kaji took out his cellphone to call Misato.

"Hey Misato it's me. Rits knew what was up and only told me she had a theory but she couldn't tell me what it was though it would be the biggest scientific discovery of all time if true. When I get back to the office I'll hack into her computer to try and find more."

(Okay but honey I think you forgot something.") said Misato in a soft voice.

"What's that dear?" asked Kaji.

("You forgot I'm a teacher! It's 10 in the morning and I'm trying to teach science right now! You're going to get me fired if you call when I'm teaching you freaking jerk!") yelled Misato.

"Do you not want my help?" teased Kaji.

"No I do. Sorry honey." said Misato calming down.

"By the way you said you're teaching so I'm assuming your students are there. What's worse me calling you or you, the esteemed educator, yelling and using profanity in front of her students?" asked Kaji making Misato turn bright red.

She hated it when he teased her like that.

"Why you-" began a steaming Misato before she was interrupted.

"Got to let you get back to class. Goodbye." said Kaji carefree before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Pig!" cried out a furious Misato before hanging her phone and turning back to her class, whose emotions ranged from surprised to scared to joy, and addressed the all the females, "Take my advice and stay single."<p>

As Misato went back to teaching a message appeared on Asuka's laptop screen. Looking the redhead found it was Toji.

("You think it was about Shinji?")

("Yeah I'm sure of it.") messaged Asuka back.

("What do you think they were saying?") asked Toji.

("How the hell should I know?") replied Soryu.

("We could try and hack into her phone.") proposed Mana, entering into the conversation.

("But how?") asked Asuka.

("I have a plan but we'll need a bottle of choral hydrate, three ropes and a gag.") said Rei.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ayanami?" blurted out Toji, not really wanting to know where she wanted to go with this.

("I can hack into her phone.") said Kensuke, joining the conversation.

("Guys! That's a violation of privacy and illegal! You can go to jail for that!") said Hikari. who had been listening to the conversation.

("I know you're just as curious Hikari.") said Asuka causing the class rep to take a moment to think before she messaged them back.

("Promise nobody will find out?") asked Hikari cursing her curiosity but unable to shake her concern for her missing class mate.

("Off course.") replied Asuka, ("Now how do we do it?")

("I'll grab it before lunch.") said the otaku.

("Then it's settled.") said Toji and with that the plan was set.

A/N: Next time will start with that and I'll try not to make things to confusing crossing over the universes to much. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here is chapter seven of "Stranger in A Strange Land" and I will begin in the AU and try not to confuse you mixing the AU and canon universe too much.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

As lunch rapidly approached, the kids finished their plan. The kids would leave class as normal then wait around the corner for Misato to leave to the bathroom like she did everyday. Hikari would follow her then kept her distracted long enough for the Kensuke to hack into her phone.

When the bell rang, it was time. The kids left and two minutes later Misato left.

"Okay Hikari, you're up." said Asuka.

"Why do I have to do this again?" asked the class rep, nervous about breaking the rules.

"Because you're innocent. If it was anybody else it'd look suspicious." answered the redhead and after a sigh the freckled girl was off.

The rest of the kids opened the door to classroom which was thankfully unlocked. Asuka went in first followed by Toji then Kensuke who headed over to Misato's jacket which she had left on her chair, then Mana and finally Rei who rolled into the classroom.

"What are you doing Ayanami?" asked Toji as the girl took a fighting stance and slowly moving around the classroom.

"I'm readying myself if we get attacked. Just call me James Bond!" declared the blue-haired girl as she jumped on Misato's desk.

"More like a girl who need a lot less sugar in her diet." laughed Kensuke.

"Get down from there Ayanami! Before you give us away!" demanded Asuka, "Mana, guard the door."

"Right." said Kirishima as she went to guard the door while Rei jumped down from the desk.

"Found it." said Aida as he found her phone and went to work hacking into the phone.

Meanwhile Misato had finished in the bathroom and Hikari knew she needed to buy time. While she didn't want to do it she knew exactly what to do.

"Miss Misato." said Hikari walking up to Misato while the teacher headed to the bathroom.

"Hello Hikari, what's up?" asked Misato.

"Well I just wanted to tell you there is an issue with classroom chores. This week the chalkboards were supposed to be cleaned by Shinji but..." began Hikari but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

This made Misato pause. "I see. Who will take that over then?" asked Katsuragi.

"That's the problem. There is nobody else available." lied Hikari, though though part of her hated herself for doing so.

"That's not good. Keep talking and follow me, I want to get my food." said Misato as she headed to the classroom.

"Well..uh... Okay..." stammered Hikari knowing she was closed to being busted and freaking out at the idea of having her prefect record besmirched.

"Well we can figure something out. Ask somebody and if they can't then you might have to do it." replied Misato as she closed in on the classroom.

"Okay, I can do that." replied the class rep unable to think of a way to stall her teacher anymore.

"Great, now you better get going or you're miss lunch." said Misato who then opened the door while Hikari closed her eyes not wanting to look, "Is something wrong?" asked Misato and Hikari opened her eyes to find the classroom empty.

"No." answered Hikari who then bowed and left to find the others outside waiting for her.

"You could have told me you were gone." said Hikari upset.

"We'd have given ourselves away." replied Toji who was right for once.

"What did you find out?" asked the freckled girl.

"Her boyfriend met with with Dr. Akagi to try and dig up information on Shinji." began Kensuke, "Which is odd, Shinji's kind of an open book."

"He tried but she did give him much details." continued Mana.

"But she did tell him she had a theory and it was huge! The biggest discovery ever!" finished Rei as she jumped out of the tree was climbing on, startling Hikari.

"I told you not to do that Ayanami!" cried Hikari before calming down, "So that doesn't help."

"We're being kept in the dark and we're Shinji's friends. We have the right to know what is going on with your friend." snapped Toji upset.

"For once, I agree with this big idiot." said Asuka, "We need to find out what is going on with Shinji and if nobody else is going to tell us then we'll just have to find out ourselves."

The others nodded in agreement then the bell rang so they went back to the classroom.

* * *

><p>At NERV, Fuyutsuki and Gendo were going over data gathered on Unit-01 while Yui and Naoko were still preforming tests. There visit to Shinji and seemed to cause him to come close to a mental breakdown so they were forced to stop with no new information so this was there only course of action for now.<p>

"Any news on Shinji?" asked Yui while the two women ran over data collected from recent tests.

"I was going to ask the same thing since your daughter is his doctor." laughed Yui.

"I hope he gets well soon." replied Naoko but Yui didn't feel real sincerity in that. It was no secret to Yui that Naoko didn't like her so Yui watched her back not allowing Naoko the chance to stick a knife in it.

"Any new information?" asked Gendo as he and Fuyutsuki entered the lab.

"Unfortunately not." answered Naoko causing Yui to fight the urge to vomit.

"This machine is odd. It seems to contain material that seems otherworldly." said Yui.

"How bizarre. The more we dig into this the stranger it gets. I'm wondering if we'll ever reach the end of this puzzle." mused Fuyutsuki.

"If you keep talking like that then we never will." laughed Gendo.

"What we need to do is be certain SEELE doesn't try to steal this from us. God only knows what they would do with it." said Naoko.

"That's true the old men would have their first natural erections since Viagra was invented." laughed Fuyutsuki.

"Professor." giggled Yui and blanched at that.

"He's right, but what about Shinji" asked Yui worried, "SEELE might try to snatch him up."

"I doubt those old geezers could even go to the bathroom on there own." said Gendo but when he saw how concerned Yui still was he added, "We can always find people to protect him."

"Sir, we don't have a security team or the budget for one." reminded Naoko visibly upsetting Yui.

"We'll find a way honey, don't worry." said Gendo reassuringly.

"Thanks." said Yui feeling better as she kissed Gendo and could see Naoko vomiting in her mind.

* * *

><p>In the canon universe school had ended and Asuka and Rei were headed to NERV for regular synch training and a routine checkup. Commander Ikari wouldn't let his own son's disappearance throw them off in case of an Angel attack and Rei knew for Instrumentality as well.<p>

"Wondergirl, why did you help me at school?" asked Asuka breaking the silence that had hung over the duo like a specter. It was no secret the First Child and Second Child didn't get along so without Shinji to yell at Asuka had nothing to say and silence was Rei's nature. Despite this Rei had helped to shoo away Toji and Kensuke when they got to nosy.

"Mr. Suzuhara and Mr. Aida were digging into NERV business, which was undesirable." answered Rei.

"I could have handled it myself." retorted Asuka leading to another ten minutes of silence until Rei spoke up.

"Did the class representative question you about the Third Child?" asked Ayanami.

"She asked if I was being honest about Shinji and I told her it was NERV business so I couldn't say anything." answered Asuka.

"I understand." replied Rei, "Why did you ask me about the well being of Pilot Ikari before school today?"

"Well...I..." stammered Asuka who couldn't give up her facade, "I..just want him to get home quick so he can cook again. Misato has been cooking since he's been gone and I don't know how I'm not dead yet."

"I understand." replied Rei who was familiar about Misato's bad cooking. However, she also knew Asuka was lying but was unsure if she should call her out on it. Rei had never anticipated anything like this before.

The girls arrived at NERV and changed in silence then went into their Evas. The test began with an awkward silence that had hung around since the battle with the Twelfth Angel.

("Look girls I understand you must be worried about Shinji but you need to focus. You're scores are pitiful.") said Akagi over the radio to the two girls.

"I don't give a damn about that stupid baka!" yelled Asuka defensively.

("You don't sound it.") replied the blonde doctor.

"Says you." retorted Soryu.

"Asuka, can you focus please." said an exhausted Misato. She hadn't got much sleep since Shinji vanished.

"Look just because you miss molesting baka, doesn't mean everyone does!" snapped the redhead.

"Asuka you know I haven't done anything indecent with Shinji." replied the Major.

"He was with you before I arrived. You probably stopped only because I showed up!" retorted Asuka channeling her own jealousy.

"Pilot Soryu, I highly doubt Major Katsuragi would preform anything indecent with Pilot Ikari." interjected Rei, though she didn't know why.

"Shut it Wondergirl!" snapped Soryu.

"Alright." responded the blue-haired girl not really wanting to talk anymore anyway.

The test concluded shortly after with both girls scoring below average results then after the girls had their checkups. Asuka's was quick and quiet because she refused to talk to Akagi. Rei's however was different.

"Dr. Akagi, do you have an update Pilot Ikari?" asked Rei surprising the doctor.

"No." answered Akagi after quickly regaining her composer.

The tests lasted for several more silent and awkward minutes before finally ending. As she got dressed, Rei, saw Lt. Ibuki leave to insert Rei's data into the Magi. At this point the First Child couldn't wait anymore.

"Dr. Akagi, I overheard you mention Ikari is being held in a detainment cell to Commander Ikari. Is that accurate?" asked Rei stunning Akagi.

"Rei, you know it's not appropriate to eavesdrop." replied the doctor trying to stay calm.

"I understand Dr. Akagi and I am sorry but is the Third Child being detained?" asked the pilot.

"No, I said that he might need to be for disobeying the direct orders of Major Katsuragi. Insubordination cannot be tolerated." answered Akagi lying and though she knew, Rei decided not to call her out because she was certain Akagi would mention this to Commander Ikari.

"I understand." replied Rei and she left.

Akagi breathed a sigh of relief and lit up a cigarette wondering how much Rei knew. After a few minutes she put out her cigarette and headed to Commander Ikari's office. She found him at his desk in his trademark pose with Fuyutsuki standing next to him. She gave her the report with the usual report then after careful consideration mentioned what Rei had asked her.

"Commander, Rei apparently overheard our conversation about the Shinji being held in the detainment cell." informed Akagi.

"Is that so?" asked the Commander.

"Yes. She asked me if it was true." continued the faux blonde.

"What did you tell her?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"I lied and told her I said we might need to detain Shinji." answered Ritsuko.

"Does anybody else know of this?" asked the Sub-Commander.

"I can't tell but Rei waited until Maya had left so she must have know it was sensitive information." answered the doctor.

"I trained her well." said Gendo.

"What should we do, Commander?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"For the time being things will remain and I'll talk to Rei." said the older Ikari.

"Frankly, I think we need to be firm with her so she won't tell others." said Akagi.

"I'll deal with Rei the way I see fit." replied Gendo.

"You coddle her." mumbled Akagi as she left.

"What do you think?" asked Fuyutsuki after she had left.

"Like mother, like daughter." answered Gendo.

A/N: Well there's chapter seven and as for the last part I figured Ritsuko would have to know what happened to her mother and despite her disdain for her mother must have harbored some resentment. Anyway, I won't be getting back to this until mid-January but in the meantime I hope you all check out the next two stories I have coming out: A romance/hurt/comfort for Asuka's birthday entitled "Wounds can heal" and a Christmas story entitled "Spirit of the Season". Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well I've returned with my next installment of "Stranger in a Strange Land" after a nearly two month hiatus. I hope you all had good holidays and enjoy.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

Asuka Langley Soryu sat on her bed with Toji, Kensuke, Rei, Hikari and Mana in front of her.

"Okay, so the adults obviously won't tell us what's really going on with the baka so we need to find out ourselves." began Asuka, "Any ideas?"

"Can't we just go see him again?" asked Toji.

"After last time there's no way Dr. Akagi would let us see Shinji." answered Hikari.

"But we ain't done anything." replied Toji.

"You really need to work on your grammar, Mr. Suzuhara." replied Hikari.

"I think what Hikari is saying is Dr. Akagi might suspect we're spying for Miss Katsuragi." said Mana.

"Exactly. We need another course of action." said Soryu.

"We could sneak in through the air ducts like in the movies." suggested Rei.

"You really need to cut back on your spy movies Ayanami. You're already out of touch with reality as it is." replied Toji.

"People work and sleep in the hospital 24/7 so that's out of the question." said Kensuke holding papers with vast amounts of info on the hospital.

"Can't we break him out?" asked Toji.

"I don't think Shinji will agree to that." replied Mana.

"So we'll make him come with us. He can't escape all of us." suggested Rei.

"I swear you're gonna be arrested or institutionalized, Ayanami." said Asuka rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Will not." replied Rei sticking her tongue out.

"Guys, we aren't accomplishing anything by messing around." said Hikari.

"Hikari is right. We still need a plan." said Asuka.

"We could dress in trench coats and stand on each others shoulders." suggested Toji.

"Let's try something that's NOT from a movie." retorted Asuka.

"At least I'm trying." countered Toji.

"We could cause a distraction and sneak in." suggested Rei.

"Dammit Ayanami... that's actually a good idea." replied Asuka.

"What will we do?" asked Kensuke to which Rei was going to answer.

"And it has to be legal." added Hikari knowing full well the crazy ideas Rei sometimes came up with.

"So a bomb threat is out then." said Rei.

"If we did that we couldn't get one." said Toji.

"Not to mention the domestic terrorism charges if we're caught." added Asuka.

"Somebody could say they saw a suspicious person trying to break into a car." proposed Mana.

"That will work." replied Asuka, "And we'll add it's a Mercedes-Benz, those are popular with the wealthy."

"Mana should do it since it was her idea." said Rei rocking back and forth.

"Okay." said Kirishima.

"I heard Miss Katsuragi once tell her boyfriend that Dr. Akagi takes a smoke break around noon and at 4:00 PM, so if we go after school then we can do it tomorrow." said Hikari.

"Then we're all set." said Asuka confidently.

"I still want to know what happened to Shinji." said Mana, still obviously a bit shaken after being told by a friend he'd seen you killed.

"Maybe he got that asthma stuff." suggested Toji.

"I think you mean 'amnesia'." corrected Kensuke.

"Yeah." replied the jock realizing his mistake.

"That wouldn't explain the crazy stories he's coming up with." pointed out Hikari.

"Maybe got abducted by aliens!" proposed Rei causing everybody to stare at her in disbelief for a minute.

"I think we should keep trying." said Kensuke. He might be a military otaku but even he was amazed by some of the crazy things Rei said at times.

"What if he's an evil twin?" asked Rei.

"Then he'd have a goatee." answered Kensuke.

"I'm home!" called Kyoko as she entered the apartment she shared with her mother, "You have friends over, dear?"

"Yeah mom we're in my room." called back Asuka and a minute later Kyoko appeared in the doorway.

"Hello kids." greeted the Kyoko.

"Hello Ms. Soryu." greeted the kids.

"What are you doing?" asked Kyoko.

"Studying." Asuka lied, knowing she couldn't risk giving away their real intention.

"Okay kids." replied Kyoko who left and shut the door behind her heading to the kitchen to make food.

"Now then." said Asuka.

"I think whatever is wrong with Shinji we need to help him." said Hikari to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." said Asuka.

The kids spent the next half hour planning before they headed home.

"Honey, dinner is ready." called Kyoko from the kitchen.

"Coming mom." replied Asuka who then sat down with her mom for a dinner of Japanese and German.

"How was your day hon?" asked Kyoko.

"It was okay." answered Asuka not mentioning the lunch time mission to get Misato's phone.

"I'm glad. I'm really proud of how well you're doing in school." replied Kyoko.

"Thanks mom." said Asuka briefly remembering the turbulent childhood she had and how strained her relationship with her mother was but happily knew that wouldn't happen again, "How was work?"

"Good. Dr. Akagi came in and I think she's still there." answered Kyoko.

"Why did she do that?" asked Asuka now curious.

"She was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Ikari about Shinji. I didn't listen in." answered Kyoko.

"Interesting." replied Asuka.

* * *

><p>At the Human Evolutionary Laboratory Dr. Naoko Akagi and her daughter, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, were in the former's office comparing information comparing information on Shinji and Eva Unit-01. Naoko sat at her desk while Ritsuko grabbed a chair from another room and sat next to her. The two women sat in the dark with only the desk lap providing light as they worked.<p>

"Have you figured out what makes that monster move?" asked Ritsuko.

"No. It's clearly electronic but there's no ignition to be found so it's probably computer operated." answered Naoko.

"Interesting." said Ritsuko.

"We also found a cockpit in the monster." added Naoko.

"Where?" asked her daughter.

"In the back of it a large cylinder emerges and inside is the cockpit. It's small so I doubt a full grown human could fit inside of it." said Naoko.

"Do you think Shinji is the pilot?" asked Ritsuko.

"I think so. He's the right size. Physically." answered Naoko.

"Why on Earth would anybody ever use child pilots?" asked Ritsuko.

"If your theory is right and based on what Shinji has said earlier maybe things are different in his world." said Naoko.

"That must be the case. God only knows what kinds of horror exists where this Shinji came from. If what he's told us is true then I couldn't begin to fathom the terrors the people there live through." said Ritsuko shuddering at the though.

"I wonder what all this talk of 'Angels' could mean." said Naoko.

"Unless they in a war with God." laughed Ritsuko and causing her mother to laugh too.

"It must be a euphemism for something else." said Naoko, "The question is what?"

"I'm confident only Shinji could tell us that." replied Ritsuko.

"True. But, of course, he freaked out last time we tried to get answers from him." said Naoko.

* * *

><p>In the canon universe it was a late night at NERV but Gendo, Ritsuko, and Rei were still in Terminal Dogma as the doctor was preforming her usual tests on Rei who was currently naked and in the tube of LCL in the middle of the LCL plant. The room was dark so the other clones were not visible at the moment.<p>

"How are things looking doctor?" asked Gendo watching his key floating in the LCL.

"Everything is normal." answered Akagi.

"Excellent." replied Gendo.

"What are we going to do if another Angel attacks?" asked Akagi.

"We will use Rei and the Second Child." answered Gendo who then asked, "How is the recovery of Unit-01?"

"No progress has been made. I'm still not sure if my theory is true or just a theory. We have no real way to find out." answered Ritsuko.

"I understand." replied Gendo who then called out, "That's all for today, Rei."

"Understood." said Rei who climbed out of the tube of LCL.

"You will talk to her right?" asked Akagi.

"Put the data into the Magi and I'll talk to her." said Gendo. Ritsuko only left after a moment's hesitation knowing Gendo would go easier on Rei but unable to call him on it.

Ritsuko left as Rei began to dress. Once done the First Child stood in front of Commander Ikari.

"I was informed by Dr. Akagi you overheard our conversation the other day." began Gendo.

"Yes Commander Ikari. I am sorry." said Rei.

"It's alright Rei. You couldn't have helped that you heard that." replied Gendo kindly. He would have had anybody else killed.

"Dr. Akagi told me that she had said Pilot Ikari might need to be detained after disobeying the orders of Major Katsuragi." continued Rei.

"I will decided if that happens. You don't need to worry about this. Just remember our goal and everything will be fine." said the Commander.

"I understand." replied Rei.

With that Rei left NERV and headed home. A few minutes later Dr. Akagi finds Commander Ikari in his office.

"All of the information has been put in the Magi as you said." reported Akagi.

"Good and I talked to Rei." said Gendo.

"What did you tell her?" asked Akagi.

"I told her what was going on with the Third Child was not of her concern." answered her.

"Did you punish her?" asked Akagi.

"No. I saw no reason to." answered Gendo.

"So you're just going to let her get away with knowing secret information like that?" asked the doctor trying to keep her cool.

"Rei is good at keeping secrets. She has not told anybody of Instrumentality. We have nothing to worry about." answered Gendo.

"I see." replied Akagi who then stood in front of Gendo for a minute before leaving NERV.

"The lady doth protest too much." said Gendo to himself as he headed to his office.

* * *

><p>In her apartment Misato couldn't sleep. Sitting at her kitchen table she sipped her beer surrounded by the darkness of the dining room.<p>

"I couldn't protect him." said Misato sadly as she sat at the table, "I didn't stop him. If anything my stupidity is what got him here. If I hadn't boosted his ego so much he'd still be here. I'm an idiot."

"It's not your fault he's an idiot." came the familiar voice of Asuka from the kitchen door.

"Why are you up so late?" asked Misato sternly trying to hid her sorrow even though it was clear Asuka had seen it.

"I couldn't sleep. Stupid heat is keeping me up." said Asuka being honest about the former but lying about the latter.

"I know you're worried about Shinji. You don't need to hid it." said Misato.

"There's no way I'd ever worry about that baka!" retorted Asuka defensively.

"I can see right through you so drop it." replied Misato.

"You don't know what you're talking about." replied the redhead.

"Fine, keep it up. I don't care." said Misato.

"So are you just going to sit there feeling sorry for yourself all night?" asked Asuka.

"How many times have I found you up late due to nightmares about your past?" asked Misato back visible upsetting Asuka, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"The fact you'd stoop so low is pathetic." replied the German obviously still upset.

"I was angry." said Misato.

"So, any luck getting the baka back?" asked Asuka, "If the next Angel shows up and he isn't here to have my back like a good subordinate then I'll find out myself!"

"Well, we can hope that doesn't happen, and not yet Asuka." answered Misato with a faint smile.

"Okay then." said Asuka who turned to leave but stopped before she too a step, "Thank you Misato."

Asuka then headed back to bed leaving Misato gently smiling knowing Asuka did care about Shinji.

"I think I'll be able to sleep now." said the Major who finished her beer and headed to bed.

A/N: Well there is chapter eight. I wanted to explore the relationship with Asuka and Misato slightly and I might cover it more. I promise things will pick up soon so thanks to all who have stuck with me. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello and I return with chapter nine of "Stranger in a Strange Land". I hope you enjoy and happy New Year's!

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

Outside the hospital in Hakone a group of kids were waiting.

"Okay Mana as soon as Dr. Akagi comes outside to smoke you make you're move." said Asuka as she, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, and Rei stood across the street looking as innocent as possible.

"Are you sure about this Asuka?" asked Hikari her usual good girl telling her what they were doing was wrong.

"We have to know what's up with Shinji so as much as I hate to I'm with Soryu on this." said Toji showing an usual showing of solidarity with Asuka.

"It'll be fine!" cried out Rei again startling the Class rep.

"Ayanami." growled Hikari angrily but luck for her the blue-haired girl was saved.

"Dr. Akagi is leaving." said Kensuke causing every to watch as the fake blonde left the hospital for a cigarette.

"You're up Mana." said Asuka as the steel-eyed girl nodded and headed off to do her job.

Mana was very nervous as she entered the hospital. Being the quiet and shy girl she usually was she nervous to say the least but her determination to find out what was wrong with her friends allowed her to overcome that nervousness.

"Hello ma'am." said Mana anxiously approaching the desk.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw somebody running out of the garage and taking off down the street." said Mana.

"Really?" asked the nurse.

"Yes. He looked like he was ten years older than me and seemed to be carrying a backpack full of items. He seemed to be hanging around a black Mercedes-Benz car before he ran off." answered Mana remembering the story Asuka had thought up.

"Thanks for saying that I'll have security look into it." said the nurse but just then her computer crashed.

"Oh dammit." sighed the nurse.

"_Kensuke must have done that._" thought Mana to herself.

"I'll have to go get the guard. Just be patient and I'll be right back." said the nurse who then left. As soon as the nurse was out of sight Mana stretched her arms above her head.

"She's giving the signal." said Toji.

"Let's go." said Asuka and the kids quickly went inside the hospital and all headed off to Shinji's room.

"Great work Mana!" said Rei enthusiastically slapping her on the back and almost making Mana fall on her face.

"Easy Ayanami." said Kensuke as Mana regained her balance.

"Well honestly I didn't enjoy lying that much." confessed Mana.

"I'll agree with you there." said Hikari.

"Oh great they're agreeing. At least Mana can still have fun." groaned Toji.

"What was that Mr. Suzuhara?" asked Hikari.

"Nothing." answered Toji as a problem came into view.

"Oh Crap it's Maya!" said Asuka upon seeing the brunette who was luckily so pre-occupied with the files she was reading she hadn't noticed the kids.

"She'll tell on us for sure." added Rei worried.

"We have to do something! My reputation will be ruined! I'll go to jail and live on the streets! My life is over!" said Hikari panicking.

"Calm down Hikari you're overreacting." said Asuka who spotted a broom closet nearby, "We'll hid in there."

The kids quickly ducked into the broom closet and waited anxiously as Maya passed them by.

"All tests on the man who came in yesterday were negative for cancer. That's good." said Maya to herself as she walked by. The kids waited until she had rounded the next corner before they left their hiding spot.

"Damn that was really close." said Asuka as she and the others continued their running until the reached Shinji's room.

"Ready?" asked Asuka turning to the others who all nodded. Then they went in with Asuka kicking open the door surprising Shinji who had been reading a book.

"Listen up baka! We've got questions and you're going to answer." said Asuka demanding.

"Okay." replied Shinji surprising the others with how passively he submitted.

"First you mentioned Rei being attacked by "Angels" so why would "Angels" be attacking us?" asked Asuka using air-quotes every time she said Angels.

"They're trying to cause Third Impact." answered Shinji finding it odd why Asuka would ask that when she full well knew the answer.

"You mentioned something called Unit-01 so what the hell is that?" asked Toji.

"It's the large, humanoid robot me, Rei and Asuka pilot. Those are what we use to fight the Angels." answered Shinji again finding it odd Toji would ask that when not only has he seen Unit-01 went inside the entry plug with Kensuke while Shinji fought the Fourth Angel.

"You pilot a mecha? Cool!" exclaimed Kensuke.

"Shut up you dummkopf!" yelled back Asuka.

"You mentioned a Third Impact. What as that?" asked Hikari.

"It's the Angels total goal. They want to wipe out humanity." answered Shinji knowing his own knowledge was limited at best.

"What the hell did you mean when you said we live together?" demanded Asuka suddenly remembering that and taking offense to the suggestion.

"You came to Japan from the Third Branch in Germany a few weeks ago and we defeated the Sixth Angel then shortly after the Seventh Angel showed up and defeated us. If it hadn't been for the JSSDF dropping N² mines on it the Angel would have begun Third Impact. After that Misato had you move in with us so we could improve our synchronization and the second time around we defeated the Angel." answered Shinji.

"What are the the JSSDF and N² mines?" asked Hikari.

"The JSSDF is Japan's military re-established after the repealing of Article 9 in 2003 and N² mines are the most powerful weapon in existence behind Evangelion. They're non-nuclear weapons that come in bombs, missiles, mines and depth charges." answered Shinji finally glad be forced to memorize the NERV handbook paid off.

"That would be so cool if it were real." dreamed Kensuke.

"It is real." countered Shinji wondering why an otaku like Kensuke would say that isn't real. He is always on top of everything military.

"Why did you say you live with Misato?" asked Toji confused but interested in the possibility of his friend getting close to the teacher.

"I moved in with her after moving her to Tokyo-3." answered Shinji.

"What about your folks?" asked Kensuke confused.

"You know the why." answered Shinji now getting sad, "I hate my dad and my mother is dead."

Everybody was speechless after this. They knew his parents were alive but the fact he'd suggest such a thing was really surprising to the kids.

"Shinji if there's something you want to talk about you can tell us. We're your friends." said Hikari now more worried for Shinji's well being.

"I don't." replied Shinji and the kids knew they needed to change the subject.

"Tell us more about NERV." said Asuka.

"You, Rei, and I work there. Misato is the Director of Operations, Dr. Akagi is the Head of Project E, and Mr. Kaji works intelligence I guess. I don't really see him do much. Lt. Hyuga, Lt. Aoba and Lt. Ibuki work on the Magi, the Sub-Commander is Fuyutsuki." replied Shinji who added with spite, "And my father is Commander."

"Shinji did you hit your head or something?" asked Rei grabbing his head and looking for bumps.

"No." answered Shinji as Hikari pulled Rei off the boy, "But you're acting different."

"How?" asked Rei.

"You're usually so reserved and quite." answered Shinji.

"Once again I say he was abducted by aliens and this must a clone bent on world domination." said Rei.

"I swear Ayanami sometimes I think you've been dropped on your head." sighed Asuka.

"Why did you say I was killed?" asked Mana who had been staying quiet until now. She had been shaken by Shinji saying this and she had to know why.

"You were. You moved to Tokyo-3 and we began dating but you were the pilot for a rival company and it's Angel fighting robot the _Trident_. It went berserk and we had to stop it. We tried to save you but we couldn't." answered Shinji with pain in his voice.

"_Mana has lived in Hakone her whole live and she and baka never dated. Not to mention she's alive and well. What the hell is going on here?_" asked Asuka to herself as the door behind the kids opened.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Akagi staring at the kids with Maya standing behind her.

"Hi mom." said Rei hoping for leniency.

"Out right now." demanded the doctor and the kids followed suit as Maya closed the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Shinji now alone and more confused than before.

"I never expected you lie Mana." said the doctor and causing said girl to avert her eyes, "But I know somebody else put you up to it."

"Why are looking at me ?" asked Asuka as the doctor's gaze was fixed upon her.

"Just a wild guess." answered Ritsuko.

"We're Shinji's friends and we demand to know what's wrong with him!" snapped Toji interjecting himself into the conversation.

Ritsuko was going to counter when a familiar voice came down the hall.

"Ritsuko!" called the familiar voice of Misato as she stormed down the hall followed by Kaji, Hyuga and Aoba.

"I tried to stop her." sighed Kaji.

"Can it!" snapped Misato.

"Why are you two here?" asked Maya surprised by the other two men being present.

"Well we were feeling bad we hadn't gotten to visit Shinji so we decided to visit." began Hyuga who was a software engineer for a company with a location in Hakone.

"So we came to visit and bumped into these two outside." finished Aoba who worked at a record store that sold vintage albums and moonlighted as the lead guitarist and singer of a local pop band with lots of local success and popularity. He and Hyuga know Maya from high school and know Shinji and his friends from their friendship with Maya.

"Now quit lying about Shinji!" yelled Misato who only then noticed her students there, "Why are you here?"

"You sent them in as spies." answered Ritsuko.

"No. We came on our own." said Toji.

"We're Shinji's friends and we demand to know the truth." added Asuka repeating her earlier statement.

"Follow me." said Akagi who led the other to her office. After everybody was in she shut the door and st at her desk pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Now be honest and don't give us any crap." snapped Misato.

"What if I told you that Shinji Ikari isn't from this universe?" asked Akagi to begin.

* * *

><p>In the canon universe Commander Ikari sat at his desk in his trademark pose while Fuyutsuki stood next to him. They were both awaiting the arrival of Shinji who was being brought before they two by Section 2.<p>

"Let's hope Shinji opens up. We still have no idea what's going on with him and SEELE is getting antsy.

"Agreed and all we have to do is stall the old men. As long as they don't know the truth and simple focus on Instrumentality then we have nothing to worry about." replied Gendo.

"True and we only need them until the final Angel has been defeated. We have Lilith and Rei so we can incite Third Impact ourselves." agreed the former professor, "I just wonder how SEELE found out about this incident in the first place."

Gendo looked at the professor who returned the look.

"Kaji took a day off last week." said Gendo as the intercom buzzed.

("Sir, we have the prisoner just as you requested." said the Section 2 agent outside the office.

"Enter." said Gendo pushing the button to open his office doors.

Shinji was pulled inside by two Section 2 agents on either side. Both of Men in Black towered over the boy who had his hands cuffed in front of him. They walked inside the office stopping feet from Commander Ikari. Shinji was clearly uncomfortable being dragged by the two men but his mood improved upon seeing his father.

"Hey dad." said Shinji more relaxed in front of his father than anybody in the room could remember.

"Hello Third Child." replied Commander Ikari in his usual, cold manner.

"Geez you're being grouchy today." said Shinji before asking, "What, what do you mean Third Child?"

"That's is your designation." answered Fuyutsuki, "You are the Third Child and pilot of Evangelion Unit-01."

"Um...okay." replied Shinji who decided to change the subject, "I don't know when you got that beard but mom's gonna kill you when she sees it."

Shinji laughed then stopped when he realized the two older men weren't laughing but instead had shocked expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong?" asked Shinji confused.

"Yui Ikari is dead and you know that. Don't joke with that matter." answered Gendo in a voice that promised death to those who disobeyed.

"Mom's alive. She's probably at home now." said Shinji puzzled.

"You live with Asuka and Major Katsuragi." said Fuyutsuki himself having no idea what's going on.

"I live with you and mom." said Shinji wondering if this was a practical joke before adding in a lustful manner, "Though living with Misato could be very nice."

"You're much more...frisky than usual." said Fuyutsuki looking for the right word.

"Have you see Miss Misato?" asked Shinji, "She's smoking hot."

While Shinji drooled over Misato the other two men shared a gaze unsure what to do next.

"How much can you recall about what we do here at NERV?" asked Fuyutsuki bringing Shinji back to reality.

"What's NERV?" asked Shinji answering the previous question.

"This is NERV and you work here. You are the Third Child and pilot Unit-01. Rei is First Child and pilot of Unit-00 and Pilot Soryu is the Second Child and pilot of Unit-02." answered Gendo losing his patience with Shinji.

"Damn you must be wasted dad. Go easier on the sake next time." laughed Shinji.

"I'm sick of this. Take the boy back to his cell and hold him there. We'll get answers from him no matter what it takes." said Gendo with clearly agitated.

"What are you going to torture me?" asked Shinji jokingly.

"If need be then yes." answered Gendo seriously causing Shinji to realize the seriousness of the situation as the guards dragged him away.

"Well that was odd." said Fuyutsuki with only he and Gendo left.

"He said Yui is alive." replied Gendo matter-of-factually.

"I believe it's safe to say Dr. Akagi was correct in her hypothesis." said the professor, "The question is where do we go from her and how does this affect Instrumentality?"

"I'm not really certain professor but SEELE cannot know about this." answered Gendo knowing how the old men would react to the news.

"I'll go inform Dr. Akagi of this exchange. She'll want to know about it." said Fuyutsuki who left the office thinking to himself, "_Maybe I'll get to see Yui again without Instrumentality._"

As Fuyutsuki went to find Dr. Akagi he had no idea he was being followed.

A/N: Who is following Fuyutsuki? Also I added Hyuga and Aoba because they work for NERV so they are affected by this and I didn't have them at all until now. I ended the alternate universe scene the way I did because somebody told me the story was slow so I wanted to pick up the pace a bit but I don't want to rush so that is why it's going at this pace. The next chapter will be a month from now so I can write a story of the birthday of Hikari Horaki. I hope you check that out and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello to all I'm back. I know it's been a while (two months) but I now present chapter ten of "Stranger in a Strange Land".

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

As he walked to the office of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, the Sub-Commander of NERV had a lot on his mind.

"_This really couldn't be happening at a worse time. We still have five Angels and we have a Shinji that doesn't even belong in this universe. It's a good thing the old men don't know about this. Anytime there's even a slight deviation from the Scrolls, and they lose it._" thought Fuyutsuki as he reached himself as he reached his destination before adding with a smile, "_Their reaction to this would be priceless_."

"Dr. Akagi, it's me." announced Fuyutsuki as he faced the door.

"Come in, sir." replied Akagi and the Sub-Commander entered.

"Hello Doctor." greeted Fuyutsuki as the door closed behind him.

"Hello to you." replied Akagi, "To what do I own this visit?"

"Commander Ikari and myself just had a meeting with Shinji and we believe your hypothesis is correct. This is not our Shinji." answered the former professor.

"How do you two come to that determination?" asked the scientist.

"He showed no signs of remembering NERV, his personality was vastly different and most telling was he insisted Yui was alive." answered Fuyutsuki, "So the question is how do we get our Shinji and Unit-01 back from where their current location."

"If they portal through which they past wasn't destroyed when the Twelfth Angel was destroyed then we might be able to use that." answered Akagi.

"How?" asked the professor.

"I'm not certain right now but we might need another Evangelion and pilot." answered Akagi who added" If so then it's best we use Rei since she can be replaced if something goes wrong."

"Yes, but Unit-01 is needed for Third Impact." said Fuyutsuki.

"That is true." replied Akagi, "Give me time and I'll try to find a way to retrieve Unit-01."

"It's actually odd to see Ikari worrying about something other than Rei but with the vessel inside Unit-01 it's not really that surprising." commented Fuyutsuki.

"True and if the Committee discover what's going on then they'll probably lose it." said Akagi.

"Luckily, we've managed to contain that information from them." replied Fuyutsuki who smiled at the thought of the old men at SEELE going crazy from the news.

"The last thing we need is an information breech of that caliber. It's hard enough keeping Misato in the dark." replied the fake blonde, "Not to mention Maya with the access she has to the Magi."

"For the time being we'll have to keep things the way they are to avoid suspicion." said Fuyutsuki who, thinking about a certain unshaven spy with a thing for Misato, added to himself, "_As long as he doesn't find out we should be okay._"

"Actually, I might have an idea way to retrieve Shinji." said Akagi which quickly caught the attention of the Sub-Commander.

"How so?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"I feared by destroying the Angel we might have destroyed the portal to where ever our Shinji and Unit-01 went but we might have just made it bigger." explained Akagi, "Basically, when the JSSDF destroyed the Angel the ensuing explosion torn the fabric between the two universes open wider thus giving us a better chance to retrieve both Shinji and Unit-01. Of course it's only a theory and it would be hard to prove. Not to mention we would have to disclose the truth about Shinji."

"We would have to eventually and it's the only option we have right now. I'll talk to the Commander and see what he thinks." replied Fuyutsuki.

"Thanks you, sir." replied Akagi as the older man headed for the door, "Before I forget, the Fourth Child has been located."

"Who is it?" asked Fuyutsuki as Akagi handed him the file of the boy.

"He's a good friend of Shinji." said the doctor.

"I see. Well, let's locate him. Once Unit-03 arrives he can be used a substitute if need be." replied Fuyutsuki.

"True. I should tell Misato about Unit-03 and the Fourth, but considering how close he is to Shinji, I just don't know if she could handle it." said Akagi.

"She'll have to know eventually. In the meantime keep up the good work Doctor." said Fuyutsuki before heading out the door. As he did, the Sub-Commander heard footsteps in the distance but assumed it was just one of the countless NERV employees so he shrugged it off and simply walked away.

"_What is this I am feeling?_" asked Rei to herself as she walked down the NERV corridor having just eavesdropped on the conversation between Fuyutsuki and Akagi, "_I am uncertain as to the forces driving me at this moment. Are this emotions? It is agreeable to return Pilot Ikari and Unit-01 back here where they belong. I am optimistic it will be successful. But is this merely optimism? Am I...hopefully? I have never experienced hope, so I cannot be certain yet this matches descriptions of the feeling know as hope. I feel uncertain about the absence of the Third Child. Is this to be worried?When I asked Commander Ikari if the Third Child was being kept in NERV he told me that was not the __case but before Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki left to speak with Dr. Akagi he was talking to Commander Ikari and their conversation seemed to indicate otherwise._" thought Rei getting worried, "_Was Commander Ikari being dishonest with me prior? If so then how can I be certain he was honest from the very beginning? Has everything that I have been told from now been a lie? If so then has Dr. Akagi been lying as well? If I cannot trust them who can I trust? Pilot Ikari. Pilot Ikari has not yet been dishonest with me. I can trust Pilot Ikari. If he is imprisoned within NERV then I will visit him to get the truth._"

As she walked down the hallway Rei was in a mental turmoil, not sure what to believe or do anymore. Because of this she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into a familiar face.

"What where you're going Wondergirl!" cried out Asuka as she rose from off the ground.

"I am sorry Pilot Soryu. I was pre-occupied in thought and not paying attention to the path ahead of me. I am sorry." replied Rei even bowing before she began to walk off, but Asuka wouldn't let her get away that easy.

"And what could you be thinking so intently about?" asked the redhead now curious.

"Schoolwork." answered Rei whose inexperience with lying did not aid her at this moment.

"You barely pay attention and you're still at the top of the class with my intelligent self and Hikari who is the only person in class that actually pays attention. Let's hear the truth." replied Asuka.

"I was walking back to my residence." said Rei hoping to through the redhead off her trail.

"You're hiding something." said Asuka who could sense Rei was hiding something.

"I am not." replied Rei who began to leave but stopped and turned to face Asuka, "How can you tell if somebody is being truthful?"

"It really depends on the person. Some people suck at lying so it's obvious while others, like myself, can spin a masterful web of lies." answered Asuka as her curiosity got peaked, "Why?"

"No reason." answered Rei turned and began to walk away.

"You're a terrible liar First Child. Now tell me what you're hiding." replied the redhead as she began to follow Ayanami. Rei picked up her pace but she couldn't lose Asuka for the life of her until she managed to slip around a corner and lose the Second Child within the labyrinth that is the Geofront.

"Damn." cursed Asuka, "Oh well, now that I know the First is hiding something I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside of NERV, a certain Major was making a plan of her and recruiting a loyal Lieutenant to aid her.<p>

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Major." said Hyuga expressing his reservations.

"NERV won't tell us the truth so we're going to have to figure it out for ourselves." replied a determined Misato.

"Watch what you're saying, Ma'am." said Hyuga afraid of what might happen if their actions were to be discovered.

"I mean every word of it." said Misato as the though of the giant being held in Terminal Dogma popped into her head.

"But why did we have to met outside?" asked Hyuga.

"Commander Ikari has NERV under camera surveillance so it's not safe." answered Misato, "Now then, do have any ideas?"

"If there is something going on then the Magi would have records of it but Shigeru, Maya and I haven't found anything." answered Hyuga.

"Maya is close to Akagi so that's a possible lead." said Misato, "Next chance you get talk her up and lead the conversation in that direction. See if she'll accidentally spill anything."

"Okay, but what are we looking for?" asked Hyuga.

"Shinji." answered Misato determined, "I know something about what happened to Shinji and Unit-01 is being kept from us. We need to find out what."

"I believe that I may be of service." said Rei emerging from nearby.

"What do you know?" asked Misato and Rei began to tell her all she knew so far.

* * *

><p>In a dark meeting room fifteen monoliths levitated above the ground. This could only mean that SEELE was in meeting.<p>

"I call this meeting to order." announced monolith-01 aka Chairman Keel Lorenz, "As I know you're aware the last battle deviated from our scenario."

"Ikari is making a complete mockery of our scenario and violating the Dead Sea Scrolls at every turn." said the monolith of the German member of the Instrumentality Committee.

"He clearly cannot be trusted with carrying out Instrumentality." added the Russian member of the Committee.

"I doubt he can be allowed to carry out our plan any longer." added monolith-12 with a Scottish accent.(A/N: I remember from episode 21 that one of the SEELE members had a Scottish accent and I think it was this one but if I'm wrong feel free to correct me.)

"Ikari is the only one who has the knowledge of our plan and is willing to carry it out. Removing him at this stage would be difficult if not impossible." countered Chairman Keel.

"That might be true, but I know that if left unchecked that Ikari would ruin our plan." replied the American member of the Committee.

"I agree with my colleague. Something must be done." added the British member of the Committee.

"The only possible replacement we have is Fuyutsuki and his loyalty is more questionable than Ikari." said Chairman Keel.

"If I might propose something." said monolith-10, "The Eight Angel attacked the UN Pacific Fleet during the transfer of Unit-02 from Germany. Ikari would have us believe that it was going after Unit-02 it is made from Adam, but what if Ikari has Adam himself?"

"Completely ludicrous." answered Chairman Keel.

"What if it's true?" asked monolith-13 showing interest in the theory.

"Maybe we need a new chairman as well." added monolith-15.

"Where was Ikari when the Eleventh Angel attacked?" asked monolith-10.

"Damn Ikari." snared Chairman Keel realizing that his colleague was most likely right in his assumption.

"What if it doesn't end there? What if the Twelfth Angel did enter Central Dogma?" asked monolith-15.

"Does Ikari know we sabotaged power to Tokyo-3 before the Tenth Angel attacked?" asked monolith-09.

"What about the First Child?" asked monolith-10, "I found no records of Rei Ayanami to exist. Is it possible she was created from Angel. Most likely Lilith."

"Blasphemy!" cried out monolith-05.

"Ikari will pay for his betrayal." said Chairman Keel seething with rage.

"Will send the JSSDF onto NERV?" asked monolith-12.

"Not yet. We'll have to speed up the schedule and send the Seventeenth Angel to Tokyo-03. This meeting is closed" answered Chairman Keel causing the monolith to vanish, "I was a fool to trust him."

* * *

><p>In the alternate universe Dr. Akagi had just finished telling the gathered crowd what she knew about Shinji and the current situation. Not surprisingly her revelations were met with surprise and skepticism.<p>

"Rits, are you putting something extra in your cigarettes?" asked Misato breaking the long silence that had engulfed the room.

"I can assure you no." answered Akagi, "As crazy has it sounds that is best theory we have. The information we have gathered and the statements we have collected from Shinji all seem to support this theory."

"It makes total sense!" cried out Rei as she jumped out of her chair.

"Sit in your chair Ayanami!" snapped Hikari, "It is a bizarre a theory it is and I'm not sure I can fully believe it."

"It would explain the weird things Shinji has said like me being dead." pointed out Mana feeling more comfortable with some kind of answer as to the odd behavior of her friend.

"If it is then, I'd hate to live there." said Toji offhandedly.

"If this universe has it's own Shinji then I am certain it has it's own Toji Suzuhara as well." said Akagi, "We're probably all in this universe in too. Just think about it: another you living a different life in a world vastly different from our own."

"From what Shinji has said it seem like the Rei in his universe is very different from our own." said Asuka, "If only we could leave our Rei there."

"I heard that!" snapped the blue-haired girl again jumping out of her seat only to have Hikari grab her right ear until she sat back down.

"That's not at all surprising." explained Akagi, "This is a parallel universe so every move Rei makes here is different in each universe that exists so the chance of there Rei being vastly different from our own is actually very likely."

"You mentioned something about a giant mecha and battling Angels? Is the universe where that Shinji came from at war with God or something?" asked Aoba.

"Based on what Shinji has said and the little data we have been able to collect from the Evangelion, as it's called, we believe it is likely some alien being simply labeled Angels." answered Akagi.

"Can I see this mecha? Pretty Please." begged Kensuke dying to see Unit-01.

"Actually it would be pretty cool to see it." added Hyuga less enthusiastically.

"I am afraid that nobody out of Human Evolution Laboratories has access to it. I've only seen it because of my in-depth work on with Shinji." replied Akagi.

"What a pickle we find ourselves in. We're in the middle of a plot straight from the Twilight Zone and no way to get our Shinji back." mused Kaji.

"It seems the universe where that Shinji came from is more technologically advanced than ours so hopefully they will make first contact. I'd imagine they would want to get their Shinji and his Evangelion back before the next 'Angel' attacks." replied Akagi.

"Well I guess I should thank you for telling us all this." said Misato as she stood up still finding it hard to wrap her mind around this odd chain of events.

"No problem." said the blonde, "And I am sure you will keep this our secret. Nobody else can know about this."

"Of course." replied Misato and everybody else agreed while a nearby closet a girl sat watching these events unfold on her laptop.

"Well it seems the spy camera worked after all." said Mari as she adjusted her glasses, "So the plot thickens and things will only get better."

A/N: I finally did it. So this chapter picked the pace up a bit which will be reflected in the story. Luckily, I'm kind of getting into this story again so I have decided I will do two more chapters after this before this story take a long hiatus. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As promised here is chapter eleven of "Stranger in a Strange Land". As you'll notice some events here don't happen as they did in the series, but it is an AU.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

In her office Major Misato Katsuragi sat at her desk mulling the story Rei had told her and Hyuga yesterday. While strange it was the only lead she had to go on.

"This seem to weird to be true." said Misato to herself, "But Rei wouldn't lie; I don't think she even knows how, so it must be true. She could have just misheard, but with Rei that seems very unlikely. I've already been lied to about Adam so why shouldn't I believe this."

"Misato, can I come in?" asked Ritsuko knocking on the office door outside, "I have information for you."

"Come in." replied Misato who added to herself, "_Now__ I'm being kept in the loop._"

"Good morning." said Akagi casually towards her "friend".

"Good morning to you to." replied Misato through a fake smile.

"Have you heard what has happened at the second base in Nevada?" asked Akagi.

"I haven't." answered Misato more irked knowing she had been kept out of the loop again.

"Unit-04 was activated with an S² core and during the test something with wrong. While details are hard to come by the entire second base has been destroyed and everybody there killed." said Akagi.

"My God!" said the Major, putting her hands on her face as she absorbed what she had just been told.

"Because of this the Americans are dropping Unit-03 on us after fight tooth and nail to get it." continued the doctor.

"We'll need a pilot." said Misato.

"We have one. Once you see who it is you'll understand why I've been reluctant to tell you, until now." replied Akagi as she handed Misato the envelope with his information. When Misato saw the picture inside the color from her face drained out.

"Toji Suzuhara." quivered Misato as she read the name, "I've already lost Shinji and now one of the only friends he has in this city is the Fourth Child."

"I've already informed Mr. Suzuhara of this designation. Unit-03 will be arriving in a few days but it won't be activated immediately." said the fake blonde, "Because, I might have discovered a way to recover Shinji and Unit-01."

"How?" asked Misato frantic for a way to save Shinji as she grabbed Akagi by the collar.

"Shinji and Unit-01 might have been sucked into an alternate universe. If my theory is correct then we might be able to enter through the same portal and recover them both." said Akagi.

"That sounds crazy." replied Misato, doing her best acting.

"It does, but that might be the answer." replied Akagi.

"Do you have some proof? Like... another Shinji?" asked Misato.

"We have recovered a boy who claims to be Shinji and who might be the evidence we need to support this theory." answered Akagi not knowing the other woman already knew the answer, "I have to propose my idea to Commander Ikari and get it approved. If that happens then we'll just need to get everything up and running."

"Good luck." said Misato sincerely as Akagi left, "I hope this actually works."

* * *

><p>In classroom 2-A, half of the class slept while the teacher droned on about another story about life before Second Impact. While those awake fought incredible boredom, Kensuke Aida was starting to worry that Toji hadn't returned been acting himself since he returned from the principle's office a little while earlier. Trying to figure out the cause he looked at his computer screen and saw a message from Hikari. He opened it expecting it to talk about paying attention but instead was surprised by the contents.<p>

("Mr. Aida, do you know what's wrong with Toji?")

"I wonder why the Class rep is worried about Toji?" asked Kensuke to himself, oblivious to anything not involving guns or explosions.

("I have no idea.") answered Kensuke back.

("Asuka is acting really weird too. I think it might be related.") said Hikari unaware Asuka knew who the Fourth Child was.

("With NERV you can never know what the hell is going on. Might be from one of those synch tests. They can't tell us anything about them.") replied Kensuke letting his inner conspiracy fanatic come out in full force.

("NERV is a top secret facility.") replied Hikari trying to accept what little she knew about NERV before a terrifying thought entered her head, ("You don't think Toji has gotten mixed up with NERV?")

("I just don't get it.") said Kensuke getting more determined to find out was going on when the bell rang signaling that class was official over.

("See if you can get him to talk.") said Hikari before logging off her computer.

"Hey buddy!" called out Kensuke jumping out of his chair and running over to his friend, "You wanna hit the arcade?"

"Leave me alone Kensuke. I'm not in the mood right now to talk man." replied Toji as he walked away.

"Something is seriously wrong with him." replied Kensuke worried as his friend walked away.

* * *

><p>At NERV, Commander Gendo Ikari was sitting at his desk in usual pose while Fuyutsuki stood next to him and Akagi, who stood in front of the Commander, explained her plan to recover Shinji and Unit-01.<p>

"So that's basically it." said the phony blonde.

"Interesting." replied Gendo, "Are you certain this will work?"

"It's our best option for recovering Shinji and Unit-01." answered Akagi.

"And how exactly we will go about doing this?" asked Gendo.

"Our only choice may be to send someone or someones through the portal into the universe were our Shinji and my theory is correct, we might be able to recover them both." answered Akagi.

"Then our question is who to send." noted Gendo.

"We'll send Rei and Asuka. There's really nobody else we can send." replied Akagi.

"I don't want Rei going. It would be too much of a risk to the scenario." said Gendo.

"_Once again you molly-coddle her._" thought Fuyutsuki to himself.

"We have located the Fourth Child and told him of his designation." replied the doctor, "The Fourth is Toji Suzuhara. He's a classmate of the pilots and seems to be a friend of Shinji."

"The it will be him and the pilot of Unit-02." said Gendo, "I want Rei and him here at headquarters with the other two. When they arrive we will fill them in on the details needed and send them on their way."

"Understood, and I already told Mr. Suzuhara to come here earlier today when I informed him he was the Fourth Child." replied Akagi before leaving.

"Do you really think this can work?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Right now it's the only action we can take." replied Gendo.

* * *

><p>At Tokyo-3 Middle School the kids were heading home after classed had just let out. While this was normally a joyous occasion one boy, Toji Suzuhara, was noticeable upset as classes left.<p>

"Hey man, wait up!" called out his best friend, Kensuke Aida, as he and Hikari caught up with the down jock.

"I said I don't want to talk." replied Toji, "This conversation is over."

"But-" began the otaku.

"Over." reaffirmed Toji with force.

"If there's something wrong we want to help you." said Hikari grabbing the boy's arm.

"You two can't do anything." said Toji pulling his arm away.

"What happened at lunch?" asked Kensuke still following Toji as the latter boy reached the exit to the school grounds only to turn around and face the two.

"Look Kensuke, this is something I have to deal with. You and the class rep have to figure that out." replied Toji as he saw Asuka and Rei headed in their direction, "You two ready to go or what?"

"You better not make us late!" snapped Asuka as reached the boy with Rei behind her.

"Whatever." said Toji rolling his eyes.

"Oh no! The Devil got you in her clutches!" cried out Kensuke.

"Shut up dummkopf!" snapped Asuka at Kensuke as Toji turned his attention back to the two non-pilots then took a deep breath.

"I'm the Fourth Child." confessed the jock.

"How cool!" cried out Kensuke before shaking the right hand of Toji, "Congratulation. You're so lucky to be an Eva pilot."

"I'm glad somebody thinks it's cool. Frankly, I'm only doing this cause I have no choice." replied Toji sighing.

"Why does fate seem fit to punish me?" asked Asuka.

"It's all right here." replied Toji pulling his file from the "Marduk Institute" out of his bag and showing it to Toji and Kensuke.

"Welcome to NERV, Pilot Suzuhara." said Rei stoic as always despite the news, "In light of this development I assume you be joining us as we depart to NERV."

"Dr. Akagi made it very clear I had to." replied Toji as Hikari finally broke out of her shock and spoke.

"Toji...I wish you best of luck." said the girl bowing out of respect and to hind the concern of her face.

"Thanks." replied Toji confused by this but happy at the same time. Though he was uncertain as to why he was feeling happy Hikari had said that.

"Well if we don't leave we're gonna be late." said Asuka and with that the trio of Asuka, Rei and now Toji left for NERV. The trip to NERV was long, silent and awkward before they three finally arrived.

"We're here." sighed Asuka upset her personal space was being invaded by Toji.

"Damn this place is huge." noted Toji staring around at the massive interior of the Geofront.

"I believe a tour of the Geofront would be appropriate so Pilot Suzuhara does not get lost." said Rei.

"Yeah. Well, let's get this over with." sighed Asuka and the tour began as the two took Toji all over NERV, showing him the most important places like the lockers, the Eva cages and medical.

"So...do either of you know where Shinji is?" asked Toji causing his new comrades to stop in their tracks.

"We know about as much as you do." answered Asuka shooting a glance at Rei.

"We need only pilot the Eva as that is our primary duty." added the cloned one before the three entered Central Dogma.

"Glad to see you made it." said Misato greeting the three as they arrived, "Toji, welcome to NERV."

"Thanks Misato." replied Toji before returning attention to the three technicians, "So, who are you three?"

"My name is Makoto Huyga." answered the bespectacled one, "These are my colleagues Shigeru Aoba and Maya Ibuki."

"We're your tech support." added Aoba.

"We also operate the Magi." said Maya as Toji turned around to get a good look at the three supercomputers.

"Man, Ken would have a field day here." mused Toji as Dr. Akagi entered Central Dogma.

"Good, you're here." said the blonde seeing everyone she needed in the same location, "I need you all to come to the briefing room with me.

"What for?" asked a skeptical Misato.

"An update on the situation involving Shinji and Unit-01." answered Akagi peaking everyone's interest.

Upon reaching the dark briefing room everyone gathered around the computer inside where Fuyutsuki was waiting.

"You must be the Fourth Child. Pleasure to meet you." greeted the old man, "I'm Kozo Fuyutsuki, and I am the Sub-Commander of NERV."

"Pleasure." replied Toji as Akagi began.

"What I'm about to tell you will sound ludicrous and farfetched, but I am convinced it is the truth about what is going on." began Akagi, "As you will recall I informed you that the Twelfth Angel has a Dirac Sea inside of it and I also stated it was my professional and scientific belief that it might be attached to another dimension."

"Yes." answered Misato wondering where this was going.

"I'm certain you've heard of the multiverse theory." said Akagi.

"Not really." replied Toji getting confused already.

"It's a theory that an infinite number of parallel universes exist next to our own." explained Rei.

"Correct, and I belief that Shinji Ikari and Unit-01 have crossed over into another universe." said Akagi leading to a minute of silence.

"Ma'am, are you sure?" asked Maya as not even she could believe what the doctor had just said.

"I am." answered Akagi, "Shortly after the Twelfth Angel was terminated, Section 2 found Shinji lying near the battle scene but dressed in a school uniform. Upon interrogation he had no knowledge of NERV or his position here, a completely different attitude and made other claims that seem to reinforce this position such as claiming Misato is a teacher."

"He has also claimed Yui Ikari is still alive." added Fuyutsuki.

"If you're right then our Shinji would be were ever this Shinji came from." said Misato.

"Well, if the dummkopf is another universe, how do we get him back?" asked Soryu.

"The best plan we can arrive at is we'll have to send a party into the other universe to retrieve Shinji and Unit-01." answered Akagi, "It's already been decided that Asuka and Toji will go."

"Why the hell do I have to go with him?" asked Asuka.

"Somebody needs to remain in case an Angel arrives, and Rei was chosen." answered Akagi lying through her teeth.

"What about their Shinji?" asked Misato.

"After we have our Shinji and Unit-01 return then we'll send their Shinji back." answered Akagi, "We'll have Asuka and Toji enter the other universe in Unit-02 and have them find Shinji-"

"I don't want this idiot in my Unit-02!" cried out Asuka.

"For once I actually agree with the Devil." added Toji.

"You have no choice." replied Akagi forcefully, "Anyway, since there is an alternate Shinji there will be alternate versions of you as well so you'll go in your school uniforms and try to blend in while finding Shinji. Once you do he'll pilot Unit-01 back here with you in tow. Then we'll send their Shinji back. The trouble will be closing the portal. You will leave in two days."

"Only here two days and already a mission." mused Aoba.

"Shinji piloted Unit-01 in his first day here." whispered Hyuga, "And into a fight, not a rescue mission."

"I hope you're right about this." said Misato.

"Of course, and Commander Ikari has approved." replied the doctor.

"This is a top secret mission so no word can leak out." added Fuyutsuki and with that everyone left not knowing a familiar spy had recorded everything they said.

* * *

><p>In the alternate universe, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was in her office working at her desk. She was finishing up paperwork regarding a liver transplant she had successfully preformed earlier that day. As she worked a knock came on her office door.<p>

"Come in." called Akagi, still working.

"Ma'am." said Maya entering the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Ikari are here and they wish to see you."

"Send them in." said Akagi who finished her work as Gendo and Yui entered the room, "Hello."

"Good to see you doctor." said Yui.

"We' understand you wanted to talk to us." added Gendo as the two sat down.

"Indeed. Shinji, at least the one we have here, has been showing incredible progress and shows no sign of any illness. Because we can't simply say he's from another universe I'm afraid keeping him here is no longer a viable option." explained Akagi, "Which is why you two must take him home tomorrow."

"But he has no idea what home is." replied Gendo.

"Which is why you will need to show him." said Akagi, "I know this is unorthodox but at the moment we have no other choice."

"That's not my son!" said Yui shaking her head.

"I know but for the time being you'll have to pass him off as your son. Just keep him inside as much as possible so he doesn't cause an incident or have someone else look after him." said Akagi.

"Someone else? How many people know this isn't our Shinji?" asked Gendo curious as Akagi mentally slapped herself.

"Misato, Kaji, Maya and her friends Hyuga and Aoba, and his friends. They got suspicious and eventually backed me into a corner where I had no choice but to be honest." answered Akagi.

"At least it's people close to Shinji, so we can trust them." sighed Gendo.

"Mother has told me you are trying to figure out a way to return that Shinji and his Evangelion while getting ours back. You just need to keep this charade going until then.

"I can do it. Just until then." said Yui.

"We both can." added Gendo.

"Right. The pick him up after school tomorrow and hopefully we can find a way to bring everything back to normal until then." said Dr. Akagi, not knowing that would be coming soon than they thought.

A/N: So the plot continues to thicken as a rescue attempt is hatched and will be soon carried out. Next time, canon Shinji tries adjusting to his new environment while in the canon universe the final preparations are made for the rescue plan and the Fifth Child arrives. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Continuing with my bizarre schedule I now return with my next installment of "Stranger in a Strange Land". This is the last chapter before the mission to return Shinji by the canon characters.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman especially for helping with the device NERV used to enter the alternate universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or Strike Witches

In the alternate universe, the canon Shinji Ikari was sitting in his bed eating the hospital lunch. It wasn't the greatest but it was still better than anything Misato had made. As he ate he tried to keep his mind off the currently situation as the door opened.

"Good morning Shinji." said Dr. Akagi entering the room.

"Good morning Doctor." replied Shinji through bites of food.

"Shinji, I need to tell you something." said Akagi unsure how to tell Shinji this news.

"Okay ma'am." said the boy nonchalantly.

"Shinji, I'm not sure how to say this but, I think you're not from this universe." said the doctor not knowing how else to phrase it.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinji confused.

"You've mentioned Evangelion, NERV, Angels, you've said you're mother and Miss Kirishima are deceased. I shouldn't be saying this, but, I believe we've found you're Evangelion. I think you're from another universe." answered Akagi.

"That's not possible." said Shinji getting freaked out.

"According to the multiverse theory it is." replied Akagi, "I believe you mentioned something about being swallowed."

"I was in Unit-01 when it was swallowed by the Twelfth Angel." said Shinji.

"Then somehow you we're transported by that Angel here." said Akagi.

"That's just my luck." sighed Shinji.

"Unfortunately there's no longer a legitimate reason for keeping you here so I am afraid you must be discharged." continued Akagi, "You will be returning to live with the Gendo and Yui Ikari from this universe until we have a found a way to return you from where you belong."

"I can't stay there. It'd be too...weird." replied Shinji.

"I'm afraid there is no option available besides this." said Akagi.

"I understand." relented Shinji.

"_He's so passive_." thought Akagi before handing Shinji a bag, "I got a bag of street clothes from your counterparts home. You'll wear these for now."

"Okay." said Shinji taking the clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"Why does stuff like this always happen to me?" asked Shinji as he removed his gown and began putting the clothes on Dr. Akagi had given him. The black t-shirt and jeans were different from the button shirts and slacks he usually wore but there weren't too outrageous he couldn't bring himself to wear them. He changed trying hard not to think off this predicament. Soon he finished and headed downstairs to the lobby where his "parents" were waiting for him.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Ikari." greeted the boy awkwardly.

"You can just call us mom and dad." replied Yui just as awkward.

"I... don't feel comfortable doing that." replied Shinji.

"That's okay." said Gendo.

"_He's...nice._" thought Shinji amazed by this.

"We should get going." said Yui and soon the three were taking a silent car ride home together.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Shinji. When we get inside you can go to your room and lay down." said Yui as the trio entered the Ikari home, "You'll have totally peace and quite."<p>

"Welcome home!" cried out a large group revealing themselves to be Misato, Kaji, Asuka, Rei, Hikari, Mana, Toji and Kensuke.

"How did you get into our house?" asked Gendo.

"It's not important. What's important is making Shinji feel at home. " answered Misato who was one half of the masterminds behind the party.

"Yeah especially since he's from another dimension." added Rei as the other party mastermind slapped Shinji on the back and knocked him to the ground.

"Careful Ayanami!" called out Hikari.

"Sorry, dude." said Rei rubbing the back of her neck as she helped Shinji back up.

"It's okay. Usually I'm the one apologizing." said Shinji.

"Whatever man. The important thing is having fun." said Kensuke as he and Toji surrounded Shinji from either side.

"Hey Mana, did you say Musashi and Keita were going to stop by?" asked Toji.

"Unfortunately they couldn't make it." answered Mana, "But they told me to wish Shinji the best in his recovery."

"I'm not really big into parties." said Shinji meekly only to be drowned out by the talking of the others. The party lasted for a few hours with Shinji trying to lay low but always begin dragged into things but others.

"I think it's time for the party to wind down." said Yui as night had now be fallen the city.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience Mrs. Ikari." replied Hikari.

"It's okay Hikari." said Yui.

"How was the party Shinji?" asked Toji throwing his arm around the Eva pilot.

"It was...okay." answered Shinji glad he could finally get some peace and quiet.

"I'm exhausted. I get got crash soon or I might miss work tomorrow." said Misato as she headed for the door, but as she reached for the handle the door flew open and somebody rushed to the living room.

"There you are my little puppy. I've missed you so much." said Mari as she put Shinji in a bear hug.

"Help me." groaned Shinji quickly running out of air.

"Mari!" gasped Asuka.

"Man, she's a total psycho." whispered Toji to Kensuke.

"A real headcase for sure." agreed Kensuke as Asuka pried Mari off Shinji.

"Calm down Makinami. We're going to have to fill you in." said the angered German as Mana when to check on Shinji.

"Who is that?" asked Shinji.

"Mari "Illustrious" Makinami. She's another classmate and Jack-of-all-Trades which is how she got her nickname. However, she can be a bit... eccentric at times." answered Mana.

"Try a freaking wacko. That girls is totally nuts." said Rei.

"Miss Ayanami, how many times do I have to tell you not talk call Miss Makinami names?" asked Hikari with her arms crossed.

"You know it's true!" snapped Rei.

"What's true?" asked Mari turning to face her.

"Nothing Mari. Everything's cool." answered Rei.

"Mari has a reputation regarding people who cross her. They often end up hurt." whispered Mana to Shinji.

"So, you're from another universe. That's sexy." said Mari walking over to Shinji and rubbing his face.

"And I thought our Shinji was smooth with the ladies." whispered Gendo to Yui who just giggled.

"Well you've missed the party. Everyone's headed home now." said Misato.

"Oh damn. Well I guess I'll see you in school then." said Mari giving Shinji a dirty look before skipping out the door and away.

"That was...different." said Shinji.

"I told you see's a nutcase!" snapped Rei.

"Mari isn't a bad person, but she can be bizarre at times." said Asuka.

"Why did she seem so infatuated with me?" asked Shinji.

"Mari has been obsessed with our Shinji for a while." answered Mana.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Mari had pulled out her smart phone.<p>

"Hey it's me. It seems you theory was right on the money. The Shinji Ikari in that room is from another dimension so the Evangelion must exist too. No clue where it's at but I'll find it." said Mari over the phone.

("_Good and I expect to hear from you when you do._") replied Kiel Lorenz on the other end.

* * *

><p>In the canon universe Hikari Horaki and Kensuke Aida were waiting outside the Tokyo-3 Middle School before class began. Both were waiting for the arrival of Toji Suzuhara fresh off his first day at NERV but for different reasons: Hikari wanted to make sure he was okay while Kensuke was dying for information on NERV.<p>

"Well I got the welcoming committee waiting for me." said Toji in a half-happy and half-troubled voice. It was obvious something was on his mind.

"Hello Mr. Suzuhara." said Hikari before Kensuke quickly interjected himself into the conversation.

"How was it? What's NERV like? How big is it? Did get to sit inside an Eva?" asked Kensuke unable to hold his energy.

"I'm afraid that's classified information. Now that I'm with NERV there's gonna be lots of stuff I can't tell you about." answered Toji.

"If I may ask, why exactly did you join NERV?" asked Hikari who need an answer to this burning question.

"Yeah, I though you were pissed at them for what happened to your sister." added Kensuke.

"My sister is being admitted to NERV today. That's the only reason I agreed to join because I knew they could do more for her than the regular hospital." answered Toji.

"I understand replied Hikari.

"Hey, did ya see Shinji?" asked Kensuke as Toji flinched hoping that wouldn't come up.

"That is... classified information." answered Toji in a deflated voice.

"Is he okay?" asked Hikari now getting worried about Shinji.

"Come on, you gotta tell us." begged Kensuke.

"You heard the man, it's classified!" came a familiar voice as Asuka Langley Soryu and Rei Ayanami walked up to the three.

"Pilot Suzuhara, are you prepared for the mission tomorrow with Pilot Soryu?" asked Rei.

"Mission with Asuka?" asked Hikari getting nervous.

"We're going tomorrow so none of us pilots will be in school. It's just business and nothing more. Trust me, I'm not a bit happy about it myself." replied Asuka.

"Okay." said the Class Rep feeling more relieved.

"Does this have to do with Shinji?" asked Kensuke getting curious.

"Ken this is classified, so you're not going to get us to talk about it." said Toji shrugging.

"Perhaps I might need to be filled in." came a new voice as albino boy stood behind the group.

"You must be the new transfer." said Hikari.

"Indeed. I am Kaworu Nagisa and I am the Fifth Child." replied the boy bowing before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his NERV ID.

"Why the Hell didn't Misato tell us another pilot had been found?" asked Asuka annoyed by her guardian.

"I'm sure Major Katsuragi was very busy." said Kaworu.

"Whatever. I'm Asuka Langley Soryu the Second Child, pilot of Unit-02 and the best damn pilot at NERV. This is Wondergirl aka Rei Ayanami. She's the First Child and Pilot of Unit-00 and the dumb jock is the Forth Child: Toji Suzuhara." replied the redhead.

"Who's dumb?" asked Toji unhappy with his introduction.

"You are dummkopf!" answered Asuka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and I must say you are quit entertaining." said Kaworu.

"By the way, I'm Hikari Horaki the Class Representative, and this is Kensuke Aida." said the freckled girl not wanting to be left out.

"Nice to meet ya." added Kensuke.

"Where's the Third Child and Pilot of Unit-01?" asked Kaworu.

"Great so we'll have to fill you in later then." moaned Asuka as the bell signaling it was time to get to class rang.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ritsuko, any luck with that portal?" asked Misato as she entered Central Dogma where Dr. Akagi and the three technicians were working on opening the portal between the two universes.<p>

"Almost there." replied the blonde who punched a few more keys into the Magi, "That should do it."

"Good so our two pilots should be ready to go." replied Misato still nervous about this.

"Actually it's three. The Fifth Child, Kaworu Nagisa, has arrived in Tokyo-3 and begins work classes with the others today. Commander Ikari has decided he'll go along with Asuka and Toji on this mission. I included this in the report I left on your desk." said Ritsuko.

"I... haven't gotten around to that yet." laughed Misato as she rubbed the back of her head, "At lest he might be able to keep Asuka and Toji from ripping each other apart."

"From the way they were acting yesterday I doubt anyone can keep that from happening." said Akagi with a laugh.

"How is there Shinji doing?" asked Misato in a much more serious voice.

"He's still in the holding cell. We probably should update him on the situation." said Akagi.

"I'll do it." said Misato who then left Central Dogma and headed to the holding cell where the alternate Shinji was being held.

* * *

><p>Once Misato arrived, she saw the boy who looked like her ward in the cell.<p>

"Hello Shinji." she said.

"Hey Miss Misato." said Shinji happy to see a familiar face, "Say, where am I and why is my dad acting so weird?"

"I have no other clue how to say this so I'm just going to be blunt: this isn't your universe." answered Misato, "You were sucked through a portal and dropped off in our universe and our Shinji is in you universe. You have entered a dystopian universe where an event called the Second Impact on 13 September 2000 killed three billion people and has created a world on the edge of oblivion. You don't belong her and Dr. Akagi is trying to send you back."

"That's funny Miss Misato." said Shinji laughing.

"I'm not joking Shinji." replied Misato all too seriously causing Shinji to become grimace.

"That's not possible." said Shinji entering a state of disbelief.

"It happened when we were battling the latest Angel. Our Shinji was swallowed by it and he and you changed universes." continued Misato.

"Angel? Like from the Bible?" asked Shinji confused.

"They're alien being but we just call them Angels. They are what caused the Second Impact and now they have returned trying to cause the Third Impact. They failed to wipe humanity out in 2000 so they want to finish want they started." answered Misato.

"Then were the Hell are we?" asked Shinji getting anxious with this talk of Armageddon.

"This is NERV, a special UN sanctioned agency built beneath the city of Tokyo-3 formerly Hakone. We're are humanity's only hope against the Angel and Third Impact. Our pilots operate massive weapons called Evangelion that are used to combat the Angel. Our Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Toji and now a new boy named Kaworu are our pilots." answered the Major.

"What have I gotten myself into?" asked Shinji rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry. If everything goes well you can go home tomorrow." said Misato.

"I hope you right." sighed Shinji.

* * *

><p>Eventually school ended and the pilots reached NERV. They were given one final run over of the plan and given final instructions including getting a good night's sleep. However, one of the most obedient pilots at NERV, Rei Ayanami, was having trouble following that very order.<p>

"Tomorrow Pilot Ikari will be returned. But this only built on a theory and not tested so it may be dangerous. Pilot Ikari might be injured." said the blue-haired girl anxiously as she lay awake on her bed.

"I am...concerned. Concerning is an emotion felt when one is worried about another." said Rei as she sat up, "I am...concerned about Pilot Ikari."

"I care for Pilot Ikari." realized Rei, "Is Pilot Ikari...a friend?"

"Pilot Ikari is a comrade and that is a type of friendship. As are Pilot Soryu, Pilot Suzuhara and Pilot Nagisa." continued Rei. However, something about that last name made her feel odd.

"Pilot Nagisa seems to be different than the other pilots. He seems...similar." said the Eva pilot.

"I must be cautious of him." said Rei before lying back down.

* * *

><p>The next day traffic in Tokyo-3 was very bad. It wasn't due to the construction but the fact NERV had quarantined a large portion off in the center of city so they could begin their plan. A large tent over an intersection prevented the world from seeing their plan.<p>

"Almost time." said Akagi as she and Misato stood next to each other.

"I'm surprised NERV was actually able to get away with this." said Misato.

"NERV controls the city council, plus Commander Ikari can be very persuasive when need be." replied Ritsuko.

"Yeah but how will we transport Unit-01?" asked Misato.

"We'll have to cover it or else people will think we pulled a magic trick." said Akagi.

"For our next trick we'll pull an Evangelion out of mid-air." said Misato doing her best magician impression while nearby the pilots were waiting. Asuka was wearing her yellow dress and red shoes from when she first arrived in Japan, Toji had this trademark jumpsuit while Rei and Kaworu were wearing school uniforms.

"God, what's taking so long?" asked Asuka impatiently.

"They must not have everything ready at the moment." replied Rei keeping one eye on Kaworu.

"Okay Maya, are you ready?" asked Akagi over her radio to the three technicians in Central Dogma.

"Yes ma'am. Here goes nothing." replied Maya who punched in a few keys on her keyboard.

The command was sent simultaneously to the three machines NERV had acquired. The devices were modified versions of particle-laser systems that NERV had built some time ago when creating the weapons for the Evangelion. Until they realized the needed bigger weapons.

"Those are some really big laser pointers you've got there, Rits." said Misato, looking at the large pieces of machinery which house giant, tube-shaped devices each the size of big rig upon their bodies, firing red-colored lights from three locations into a single spot.

"Laser technology has a wide-variety of uses. But we've never used it to open a portal into another universe before." replied Ritsuko trying to get the power output up slowly so the machines didn't overheat and explode.

"Then why do it here?" asked Misato.

"As I said before, Misato, this is Ground Zero where Shinji, his Eva, and the Twelfth Angel actually were when they all...vanished." said the blond scientist, "It means the dimensional barriers are weakest here."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and the portal was open.

"Maya! Activate the magnetic field!" Ritsuko shouted to her assistant.

"Right, sempai!" Maya shouted as she punched in another series of commands.

Situated between the three machines with large satellite dish-like devices, which emitted a powerful magnetic field around them.

"Magnetic Protection Field activated!" called Maya.

"What do you need these magnets for, Rits?" asked Misato as the portal was now open wide enough.

"To help contain the laser field. Basically, the lasers open the portal to the other world, which in this case is the last place where Shinji and his Eva were sent, and the magnets keep the lasers from blowing up everything around it." answered the doctor.

"But how..." marveled Misato.

"Do you know how Black Holes work?" asked Ritsuko.

"Uh..." stammered Misato which gave the phony blonde her answer.

"They are basically gigantic gravity wells that pull in everything around them even light. Magnetism is basically a minor version of gravitational energy and since the lasers are basically high-powered light, we use the magnets to contain the lasers, so that we can travel safely to the other world." explained Ritsuko, "With the magnetic fields in place to contain the mirror the laser-created portal, the mission to go to the other universe is all set."

"It actually worked." said Fuyutsuki who was standing next to Commander Ikari in their tower above the others.

"The portal Shinji, our Shinji, went through." said Misato all most at a loss for words.

"That is the portal to Pilot Ikari." said Rei who felt her heart begin to beat faster.

"Whatever deity guides my life, dear Lord don't let me die here tonight." said Asuka.

"I never pegged you for the religious type, demon." said Toji.

"I'm a deist." retorted Asuka.

"What's that?" asked Toji confused.

"It's a religious movement that believes a supreme being created the universe then left it to it's own accord. Deists don't believe in Holy Books, miracles or divine intervention." answered Kaworu, "Some famous deists include Aristotle, Voltaire, Thomas Jefferson, Benjamin Franklin and Napoleon Bonaparte."

"Don't forget Fredrick the Great. One of my personal heroes." added Asuka as the four pilots headed towards the portal.

"Listen up kids." said Misato having regained herself from the shock, "We have no idea what you might encounter on the other side of this portal and frankly you're all going above and beyond the call of duty for this. We all thank you for in advance. Since Asuka has the most seniority at NERV if something goes wrong she's in charge."

"Yes ma'am." replied Asuka beaming as Toji grimaced.

"You will have no weapons nor any communication so you kids are on your own. Good luck and Godspeed." said Misato who then shared a salute with the pilots before Asuka, Toji and Kaworu entered the portal to another universe.

A/N: So the inter-universe action continues. I included the alternate Shinji here and he will come up more later but this story is designed to focus on the canon Shinji. I've had to readjust my summer schedule so next chapter won't be until mid-August. I'm sorry but I need a break from Evangelion because I'm feeling burned out a little. The quote Asuka made that brought up deism was originally from Jay-Z but it was also featured in the recent G.I. Joe movie starring Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson which is were I got it from. It's not the type of movie Asuka would be into but Kaji would and with her affect for him she could have easily picked up from him. Next time worlds collide and with Kaworu for our canon trio and Mari in the alternate universe both with their own agendas how will things be affected? For the answer tune in for the next chapter. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back with chapter thirteen of "Stranger in a Strange Land" and worlds will collide.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

"Well, it's all in their hands now." said Ritsuko as the kids vanished from site.

"This has to work." said Misato nervously, "What do you think the odds of success are?"

"I honestly have no clue. We might be do some unbelievable things at NERV, but even this is out of our league." answered Ritsuko.

"I am certain that Pilot Soryu, Pilot Suzuhara and Pilot Nagisa are capable of handing this operation." said Rei, unsure if she was trying to convince Misato or herself.

"Toji and Kaworu have no experience though, only Asuka." replied Misato.

("_Asuka can handle herself and I'm sure Toji and Kaworu will be fine if the Marduk Institute picked them to be pilots._") said Maya trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah." agreed Misato, knowing the truth about Marduk.

("_In any case there can be no failure on this mission. The fate of the Earth depends on the Eva and we cannot have an Eva in another universe._") said Gendo watching closely.

* * *

><p>In their dark meeting room, the canon SEELE were meeting. The top discussion was recent developments at NERV.<p>

"So, has the Seventeenth Angel gone into the portal yet?" asked Monolith 5.

"My guess is he has by now." answered Monolith 12.

"If he is gone then our plan should end well." said Monolith 01, aka Kiel Lorenz.

"Was it really necessary for Tabris to take part in this mission?" asked Monolith 7.

"It was so he can take control of Unit-01 right away." answered Monolith-10.

"Besides, we may have have such a chance as this again." added Monolith 8.

"Ikari does seem to favor Unit-01." said Monolith 03.

"What about that false Angel that Ikari created?" asked Monolith 09.

"Ayanami. We'll deal with her when the time is right." answered Kiel.

"We could have Tabris exterminate her once he has gained control of Unit-01." proposed Monolith 13.

"Actually, Rei Ayanami is irrelevant." said Kiel.

"But she's a soulless abomination who flies in the face of SEELE as a challenge by Ikari!" objected Monolith 12.

"Once Tabris has gotten command of Unit-01 he can enter NERV, reach Lilith and begin our Instrumentality." replied Kiel confidently.

"You make it sound easy." said Monolith 06 skeptically.

"I fail to see how anybody could stop an Eva." said Kiel.

"I'm certain they will have defenses." said Monolith 03.

"Tabris has informed me that no Evangelion will be brought during this mission so if he gain control of Unit-01 and move fast enough nobody can stop him." replied Kiel smiling widely.

"Then if Tabris control Unit-01, he will be unstoppable." said Monolith 11 as all the other SEELE members were becoming very optimistic.

"Third Impact will soon be upon us and the judgment day will arrive at last!" called out Kiel.

"It's now only a matter of when." said Monolith 04.

* * *

><p>In the alternate universe, Artificial Evolution Laboratories was busy at work trying to figure out a way to return the canon Shinji to his home. In the main test facility Fuyutsuki, Gendo, Yui, Naoko Akagi and Kyoko Soryu were trying figure a way to return the their Shinji to them.<p>

"Any new ideas?" asked Yui as Fuyutsuki went over the several ideas.

"Nothing solid enough to hold through." answered Fuyutsuki sighing.

"At this rate we'll never get our Shinji back." replied Yui sadly.

"Don't worry honey, come hell or high water we'll find a way to get our Shinji back home where he belongs." said Gendo comforting Yui.

"In the mean time, how is there Shinji doing?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"I heard you had a little party last night." said Kyoko with a smile.

"So you found out about that." replied Yui with a chuckle.

"Asuka told me about it." replied Kyoko.

"I heard about it too my daughter. Apparently, my granddaughter and my daughter's friend Misato were behind it." added Naoko.

"I figured as much." said Gendo.

"Well it's good you're making him feel at home." said Fuyutsuki.

"But, we're just sending him back so don't get too attached." reminded Naoko.

"I know." said Yui, "He's a real sweet boy and much cleaner too but he's not my Shinji. Though, I am worried."

"About what?" asked Fuyutsuki.

"Sending him back there. If his world is as bad as he claims then I'd hate to return him back there." answered Yui.

"I agree, but we have no choice." replied Fuyutsuki.

"True. His world needs him and he seems to accept his fate." added Naoko.

"I just thought of something, what if we contact his universe." proposed Kyoko.

"There technology is more advanced, so they might have the technology to bring him back." said Yui seeing the reasoning Kyoko had.

"It's the only option we have at the moment so we'll have to go with it." said Fuyutsuki.

"How will we make contact though?" asked Gendo.

"We can try and ask Shinji since he's the only one who knows the details." answered Naoko.

"Then let's do it." said Fuyutsuki and the group left, unaware that the canon universe was one-step ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm gonna puke." said the canon Toji as he and his other comrades had arrived in the alternate universe.<p>

"Well I hope you retain your food, it'd be best if you move." said Kaworu lying on top of Toji.

"Why?" asked Toji.

"Because I'm going to kick your ass!" cried Asuka who found herself under the two boys.

"Fine, demon." said Toji as they got up.

"Don't forget, I'm in charge! So unless you want a charge of insubordination, you're obey me!" said Asuka fiercely.

"Who died and made you Queen?" asked Toji.

"Misato said I'm in command before we left." answered Asuka proudly.

"That was in case of emergency." noted Kaworu.

"We're looking for idiot Shinji in another universe, I'd say that counts." replied the redhead.

"Touche." said Kaworu, "So, what are our orders ma'am?"

"Since this city is so massive and we have to find a needle in a haystack..." began Asuka.

"We're looking for Shinji, not some needle." said Toji.

"It's a figure of speech, you idiot!" snapped Asuka, "Anyway, since we're looking for one person in this massive city it's best if we split up and search different sections of the city."

"We can meet again in an hour. Say, back on the outskirts of the city." proposed Kaworu.

"Good idea. At least somebody else is coming up with them." agreed Asuka.

"Demon." huffed Toji to himself.

"Well, let's go." said Asuka and with a nod they left with Kaworu going left, Asuka going through he center of the city and Toji right.

* * *

><p>"How the hell am I supposed to find Shinji in this city?" asked Toji scratching the back of his head as as he wandered around Hakone, "I ain't gonna find Shin man anywhere." sighed the jock as he walked down the streets.<p>

"I wish Ken were here, he'd know what to do now since." said Toji as he paced the arcade.

"Hey Toji!" called out the alternate Kensuke as he spotted his "friend" walking by.

"Speaking of devil." mused Toji before adding to himself, "_And this time I don't mean Soryu._"

"What's up man?" asked the otaku catching up to his friend.

"Well I'm-" began Toji before remembering this wasn't his Kensuke, "I'm okay myself."

"Is everything alright?" asked Kensuke noticing Toji was acting differently.

"Yeah, just get back to your game man." answered Toji.

"I ran out of money." sighed Kensuke.

"_He's just like the Kensuke back home._" thought Toji to himself, "So now what are ya doing?"

"Nothing I guess." said Kensuke rubbing the back of his head while Toji got an idea.

"Maybe...we could see if Shinji is doing anything." proposed Toji.

"That's not a bad idea." replied Kensuke becoming re-energized, "Let's go."

"I'm right behind you." said Toji who followed Kensuke, "_Even if you ain't my Ken, I still feel bad for using ya._" said Toji to himself but hoping Kensuke would somehow telepathically pick this up as the two had to wait for a red light so they could cross the street.

"I really hope Shinji is feeling better today." said Kensuke.

"Yeah me too. It sucks he ain't feeling good." agreed Toji hoping to get more information from Kensuke.

"Well you really can't blame him after the situation he's been through." replied the bespectacled one as the crossed the street.

"Yeah, I'd be weird too if that had been me." said Toji, "_Does he know the truth?_"

"I still think it's so cool though." continued Kensuke dreamily.

"Of course you would." laughed Toji.

"Well to be from another universe, especially one where I'd get to pilot a cool mecha and battle aliens would be awesome!" said Kensuke in a hushed voice but still barely able to contain his excitement.

"_That's Shinji alright._" said Toji to himself confidently.

"You seriously can't tell me you would want that either." said Kensuke in a normal tone again.

"You know me." replied Toji not knowing how his alternate counterpart behaved.

"Of course, you'd just like to eat, play basketball and look at hot girls all day." laughed Kensuke.

"Like you wouldn't." replied Toji relieved he didn't have to act too different from his normal behavior.

"Well... the girls part I would." said Kensuke smiling as the two headed for the Ikari residence.

* * *

><p>"Damn, where the hell could that idiot have gone?" asked Asuka looking all over for any sign of Shinji Ikari she could find, "That stupid idiot is getting his ass kicked when I get home. If he hadn't disobeyed orders when would be in this mess."<p>

"Hey Asuka!" called a familiar voice.

"I know who that is." said Asuka turning around to see Mana Kirishima behind her.

"I'm glad you made it. But, I thought you were busy." said Mana.

"I made some time." replied Asuka suspicious after her the events surrounding her Mana.

"Well let's head back inside." said Mana leading Asuka inside a small cafe that the German knew didn't exist in her own world as she looked around and spotted the alternate Hikari Horaki sitting a table inside.

"_At least it's not one of the stooges._" thought Asuka to herself with relief.

"Hi Asuka." said Hikari spotting her friend.

"Hey Hikari." replied Asuka trying to blow her cover.

"Glad you made it." said the freckled girl.

"Yeah well I couldn't just leave my friends hanging." replied Asuka as she sat down across from Hikari.

"We're actually just about to order." said Mana sitting next to Asuka.

"Oh great." said the German keeping an eye of Mana, "_She might not be the same Mana Kirishima but I'm still watching her_."

"Ladies, can I take your order?" asked the waiter who then took the orders of the girls and left to get their food. The girls began talking and Asuka was relieved to discover she had the same personality as her alternate self.

"So Asuka, how is your mother's work going?" asked Hikari after their food had been delivered.

"Mother's work." repeated Asuka trying to keep herself calm.

"Is something wrong?" asked Hikari.

"No, I'm fine." answered Asuka trying to get the imagine of her mother hanging from the ceiling out of her head.

"So how is your mother's work?" asked Mana taking a sip of her soda.

"It's just fine." answered Asuka getting more suspicious of Mana, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curios." answered Mana innocently.

"It's fine." answered Asuka non-nonchalantly.

"I just hope Shinji is okay." said Mana.

"Yeah, me too." agreed Asuka while remembering the affection her Mana showed toward Shinji even if it was for her own gain.

"He's not like our Shinji. He was so withdrawn at the party." agreed Hikari.

"We should probably go see how the idiot is doing." sighed Asuka.

"Yeah, let me call Rei." said Hikari who left a message on the blue-haired one's phone and after paying their tab the girls were off.

* * *

><p>"I'll beat 'em there for sure." said Rei as she raced to the Ikari residence.<p>

"I wonder where the young Ikari could be. I certainly cannot wait to meet him." said Kaworu as he walked down the street but upon rounding the corner there was a collision.

"I'm so sorry, dude, I was bolting." said the alternate Rei rubbing the back of her head as she stood up.

"It's quiet all right." replied Kaworu standing up, "My name is Kaworu Nagisa."

"I haven't see you around here before." noted Rei.

"Well I just arrived today." said Kaworu as Rei smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet ya kid. My name is Rei Ayanami." said the girl who took the right hand of Kaworu and shook it furiously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to." said Kaworu, "_My, she is very different from our Rei._"

"So, you have any friends yet?" asked Rei.

"I would like to think I do." answered Kaworu.

"Where are they?" asked Rei looking around.

"They are not here at the moment." answered Kaworu with a smile.

"Okay, well I'm off to meet my friends now." said Rei.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" asked Kaworu.

"The more the merry." said Rei and with that they were off.

A/N: There's chapter thirteen and I've gotten messages about my pace being too fast and looking at it now I see what you mean. I'm trying to slow that down and it's with a heavy heart I must tell you I'm taking time off and re-evaluate the entire story to see if I want to continue or reboot it. I hate to leave one of my stories like this but I have no choice. I'll likely get back to it in 2014 at the earliest thanks to my scheduling but I vow to return to it. I hope you stayed tuned to keep following this and check out my other works in the mean time. Anyway, that's all so please review and goodbye for now.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: After a long wait I am finally back to finish "Stranger in a Strange Land". I won't take too long on the opening here, I just want to add that I am finishing this story and that will probably be it for Evangelion.

Thanks to my pre-reader gunman

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion

In Hakone, Japan three pairs of kids headed towards the Ikari residence: Toji and Kensuke, Asuka and Mana and Rei and Kaworu. What the latter three didn't know was that former three were from another dimension. Once they arrived they found Hikari and Mari waiting for them.

"Hi guys." said the Class rep, "You're late."

"No we ain't." said Toji.

"You are, and please fix your grammar, Mr. Suzuhara." said Hikari.

"Hikari, you know as well as I do that you can't have good grammar when you spend most of your time watching porn." said Asuka.

"Very true, princess." laughed Mari.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" called Rei running to the door.

"Slow down Ayanami!" snapped Hikari who grabbed Rei by the collar.

"Geez, somebody had their sugar this morning." said Toji surprised.

"_We have to bring Wondergirl's counterpart back with us. Misato would hit the roof if she was here._" thought Asuka to herself.

"I think we should go inside now." proposed Mana.

The kids went inside and found Shinji in the living room watching television. They went up to their friend.

"Oh, hello everyone." said Shinji meekly.

"There you are, stupid idiot! Misato's been worried about your dumbass!" snapped Asuka.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikari confused.

"Asuka, Kaworu and I are from this Shinji's universe. " answered Toji.

The others stared at them for several seconds, before Rei spoke.

"That's So Freaking Cool!" exclaimed Rei, "Take me back with you! Please!"

"Yes, please." muttered Toji.

"Ayanami, calm down!" demanded Hikari.

"My, you are nothing like our Rei." chuckled Kaworu.

"What's she like?!" asked Rei excited.

"She's a total doll. Dull, boring and stoic." answered Asuka.

"Do we exist in your universe?" asked Kensuke.

"You and Hikari do and are pretty much the same there. However, I don't recall seeing Mana." answered Kaworu.

"She did exist, but, was a spy working against us. She's dead now." explained Asuka.

"My, you kids seemed excited." noted Yui and she and Gendo returned from shopping.

"Mrs. Ikari, Toji, Kaworu and I are from the same universe as this Shinji. We've come to take him back with us and return your Shinji to you." explained Asuka.

"Well you sure made that easy!" laughed Gendo.

"_He's completely different than our Gendo._" though Asuka surprised.

"We have been trying to return your Shinji, but, we were unable to find a way." said Yui.

"We only got here thanks to the blonde doc." noted Toji.

"Her name is Dr. Akagi." sighed Asuka, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Ritsuko Akagi is a doctor in our universal as well." said Yui.

"That does make sense." replied Kaworu.

"Tomorrow we will go back home and we would like to travel with you." proposed Yui.

"Misato never said we couldn't." mused Toji.

"No skin off my nose." shrugged Asuka.

"Great. We'll do it tomorrow.' said Gendo.

That night, Shinji had trouble sleeping well for the first time in since he entered the alternate universe. The thought of returning to Tokyo-3 and piloting Unit-01 again made him shake.

* * *

><p>The next day; he, Toji, Asuka and Shinji were waiting by Unit-01 when several cars arrived.<p>

"So, this is my counterpart." said the alternate Asuka.

"I'm the great Asuka Langley Soryu. The pilot of Unit-02!" declared the canon Asuka.

"I'm still awesome." said the alternate Asuka grinning when somebody familiar came out.

"No." stammered the canon Asuka falling backwards.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyoko Soryu.

"She's not my mama. She's not my mama. She's not my mama.' said Asuka over and over again.

" Geez, what's your issue?" asked the alternate Asuka.

"Nothing. I'm fine." answered Asuka composing herself.

"It didn't look like it." scoffed Toji.

"Shut it, you stupid jock!" snapped Asuka.

"I think we should begin now." said Ritsuko not amused by the fighting.

"Agreed." said Naoko.

"I don't believe I have seen you before." noted Kaworu.

"I'm Naoko Akagi the mother of Ritsuko." said the brunette.

"Hey! Hold up!" called Misato running over.

"Hello Ms. Katsuragi." said Mana.

"I had to be part of this." explained Misato.

"There was nothing I could do to talk her out of it." sighed Kaji.

"So immature." sighed Ritsuko.

"Man, this portal is cool." said Misato amazed.

"Let's go." said the canon Asuka.

With that, those present passed through the entry between the two universes with Shinji piloting Unit-01. In the canon universe, everyone in Tokyo-3 was waiting when suddenly the portal became active. Then, people passed through the portal entering the canon universe.

"We've returned ma'am." said Asuka.

"My, so this is the alternate universe this Shinji came from." awed Yui.

"My God." said Fuyutsuki stepping back, "Yui."

"Hello. I guess you're the Fuyutsuki from this universe." replied Yui.

"Hey Fuyutsuki." said the alternate Gendo causing many eyebrows to raise.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the canon Misato sternly.

"You never said we couldn't bring our counterparts back." answered Asuka.

"That's true." mused canon Misato.

"Exactly." replied the other Asuka.

"Don't start playing games with me!" said canon Misato.

"Calm down. You're WAY to serious." said the alternate Misato walking up to her counterpart.

"She's an alcoholic off duty. If anything, this is the only time she's serious." said the first Asuka revealing herself to be the canon one.

"Pilot Soryu, I do not believe you should speak that way of Major Katsuragi." said the canon Rei.

"Hey, you must be my counterpart! Man you look just like me!" exclaimed the alternate Rei looking over her counterpart.

"Um, how is there another Rei?" asked canon Fuyutsuki confused.

"Honestly, I am not sure." answered canon Gendo when Unit-01 came through the portal, "Perfect."

"We'll get our Shinji back too, correct?" asked Yui.

"Yes." answered the canon Gendo.

"Good." sighed Mana happily.

"I assume that Miss Kirishima is from the alternate universe." said the canon Rei.

"Of course she is!" declared the alternate Rei excitedly.

"The alternate Rei still freaks me out." muttered canon Toji.

"We have to live with her." replied the alternate Asuka.

"I'm sorry." huffed the canon Asuka.

"My oh my, two princess." said Mari amused.

"Mari, please." begged Mana.

"Is that Mana Kirishima?" asked the canon Ritsuko.

"Yes, but, she's not _our_ Mana." answered Misato.

"I still don't trust her." added the canon Asuka quietly.

* * *

><p>With that, NERV packed up it's base ending it's operation with a success. Everyone from the canon universe and alternate universe headed to NERV HQ to discuss the situation and return the alternate Shinji.<p>

"Damn. This is some headquarters you've got here." marveled Mari.

"Can we see our son?" asked Yui.

"Soon. First we must discuss the current affairs." answered canon Gendo.

"Man you need to calm down. Your Yui must be WAY different from mine." said alternate Gendo.

"My Yui is dead." stated the canon Gendo coldly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Naoko.

"Mom! Dad!" exclaimed the alternate Shinji running to his parents.

"Shinji! I missed you!" cried Yui hugging her son.

"I'm glad you're back." added Gendo.

"Now then, you'll go back to your own universe." stated canon Gendo.

"Sir, we don't have a way to close the portal." noted the canon Ritsuko.

"Also, I believe we should investigate this. We have a major scientific discovery here." added Kyoko.

"No." said canon Gendo coldly.

"But-" began alternate Naoko.

"I said no." repeated canon Gendo icy.

"Man, you're Gendo is a douche." whispered alternate Asuka.

"Yup." replied the canon Asuka.

"Please Commander Ikari, let us investigate the portal." begged Yui.

"...Fine." said the canon Gendo.

"_He's such a weakling for Yui._" said canon Fuyutsuki to himself.

* * *

><p>In their dark meeting room, the Human Instrumentality Committee was holding a secret meeting. Kaworu had contacted them, but, they were not certain why. When Kaworu entered, they wanted answers.<p>

"Tabris. you best have a valid reason for us being here." stated Chairman Lorenz.

"I do." replied Kaworu, "Gentleman, I presented Chairman Lorenz."

"Greetings gentleman." said the alternate Lorenz as he and the alternate Committee entered the room.

"This is a welcome surprise." said canon Lorenz.

"We can combine our forces together to achieve our goal." said the alternate Lorenz.

"I completely agree." replied the canon Lorenz.

"It seems the objective of SEELE can proceed sooner." mused Kaworu.

"Agreed." said both Lorenz.

A/N: So both SEELE have meet and united. Basically, I just wanted this to be about the characters from both universes meeting and setting up the climax. I wanted to publish this a week ago but, I delayed it. Also, I want to say that unlike most stories the updates for this will be inconsistent. Please review.


End file.
